DC: The One's Endless Journey
by Mumei Mu
Summary: He start out as an simple goon in a city and he's a fan of each heroes and villains, he would never think that he will become a part of something bigger. He will do go down many different paths and he will turn into someone greater but...What side will he end up on?
1. A Goon in Gotham

**I present you one of the latest stories, DC: The One's Endless Journey!**

 **If you started with Marvel: The Saga of Hush first, skip the next paragraph. It's very similar, I think.**

 **Before we start, I know that there are so many universes, from Earth One to cinematic universes and it was really hard for me to figure that one out until I realize that it is a fanfiction…So I decide to create a new universe, known as Earth-53, (I already checked to see if there was Earth-53 in DC multiverse) and it's largely crossover with all DC universe…Meaning everything from comic book to tv shows are in one place, except for some certain people, you know who. There will be some familiar story arc that you already know about or not and you may see some origin story. Most heroes' origins are from Earth One so it's possible that you will know it by now or not. My knowledge may be limited.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **More detail about Earth-53 and my OC will be at the bottom because I don't want to spoil anything for now.**

 **On the other news, tomorrow (January 4) is my birthday, whoo-whoo!...Aw, hell, I'm getting older but still whoo-whoo!**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of OEJ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Goon in Gotham**

* * *

Since he was born into a poor family, he always love to daydream because his dreams always tell many amazing stories and sometime he want to escape from the reality for a while. His father passed away when he was on duty as a police before he was born and at age six, his one and only brother becomes his guardian when his mother also passed away from OD, his brother was eighteen at this time.

At age twelve, the superheroes and villains start to emerge and he look up to an unlikely person that become his role model…An lamest villain that ever lived, Polka-dot man. He remember what his older brother said when he found out. "Who the fuck is this man? How the hell did he come up with that name? Oh my god! What a fucking idiot! And you look up to him?! OH MY GOD!" He develops a hobby at this time and it was clipping some articles out of newspapers, mostly about superheroes and villains.

At age thirteen, his brother surprised him with a birthday gift and it was a small boomerang with a odd wing design, it was Batman's batarang. His brother claimed that he brought it from a low-life thug after the criminal have a run in with the Batman himself. This gift cause him to develop his hobby farther and he always spend time with his brother, looking around for any trinkets that a superhero or villain throw away. To this day, he only have every newspaper clipping and a batarang but he still love it because his brother always help him out when he have time…

At age fourteen, his brother was shot down in an alleyway and he start to live on the street with nothing but a bunch of scrapbooks and clothes on his back. He later found out that his brother was living a criminal life as a drug dealer but he still love his brother because he was his family and it might be the only way that they can live in a shabby apartment. He was recruited by a nice man who promises him that he will live comfortable and his job? A lookout, all he has to do is telling him and his friends if a cop or a cape was coming. He was allowed to live in an abandoned building where they ran a meth lab as long as he doesn't bother them.

At age sixteen, the nice man's group bring him into a gang and he remain as a lookout but he have to run for few errands for the gang members and he always does it without asking a question as long as it don't involving anything bad like murders for a example. Whenever he messed up, no one took out on him because of one reason…He was little slow and naive but he was very loyal who was very gullible.

At age seventeen, the gang was going to have a meeting with another gang and they were going to meet their boss for the first time…It was the catalyst that start everything and he would never believe that one of his dreams will come true…His name is Ron E. Smith and he's just a lackey in a city named Gotham…

* * *

A 5'11 athletic teenager sway his head around with a hum as he sit right next to a black bulky man in his late thirties in an large empty warehouse with several criminals, the teenager have a short choppy black hair with a black eyes and he appear to be mixed with white and Native American. He wears a red hoodie, a pair of brown gloves, a dirty jean, a pair of dirty sneakers and he has a small black backpack on his front. The teenager kept humming a tune happily before he suddenly smash his hand with a shout as the black man jumped, "Bam! Pow!" The teenager moved his arms animatedly until the black man smack his head upside.

"Dammit, Ron!" The man huffed annoyingly, "I told you to quittin' daydream!"

"Sorry, Bobby." Ron rubbed the sore spot on his head with a smile, "Um…Who are we meeting? No one tell me anything…"

"Beat me, I wasn't told either." Bobby gestured at the muscular man as the person drumming his fingers on table with a grumble, "Boss didn't tell anyone, except he told us to meet here."

"Oh…" The teenager blinked before he stand up and walk over to his boss, never hear Bobby's protesting and call to come back here. "Boss, boss, boss." Ron called out as he tapped his index fingers together, "Who are we meeting?"

"Go back to your daydream." The boss grumbled and the teenager was about to ask him again but the doors slide open and a new group walk in, leading by a hobbling slim person with an umbrella.

"I'm glad that you accept my offer for a meeting." The hobbling person with a thinning hair smirked pleasedly.

"Can we just get it on with it?" The boss slapped the table annoyingly with a nervous glint, "It's nighttime and I don't want my gang around at this time because of this bastard!" He set up a golden rule for his gang and that was be active during the daytime so they don't run into the Batman. The hobbling man was about to say something but he got cut off by someone with a squeal.

"It's Penguin!" Ron grinned excitingly, "Look, boss, it's Penguin! Can I ask him some questions like…"

"Zip it!" The boss glared at the teenager, causing him to clam up but he won't stop staring at the famed criminal. "Ignore him, he's little…special, if you know what I mean."

"Everybody's special." Penguin scoffed under his breath before he sit down with a clearing throat, "Your little gang happen to catch my attention after seeing that the police force haven't bust you for shipping weapons illegal and you also have used some back roads that went under his radar…"

"We always do everything during the daytime." The boss replied, "Anyone smart enough know that they should work when light is out there…"

"Say the coward." Penguin smirked at the glaring leader, "You know that you can make a lot of money if you run the deliveries at night, right? The reason why you can't do it is because you're scared of a guy that runs around dressing up like a bat." The boss's glare becomes deadly, "But it can all change if your little gang spilt up and start working for me…"

"Ooh, yes, yes!" Ron suddenly clapped his hands, nearly caused the two leaders to jump up with a startle as he appeared at his boss' side, "Can we? Can we? If we do, we can meet a lot of people, like Two-Face, Clayface, Mr. Fr…"

"Hell no." The boss stabbed the table with his knife, sending a dirty look toward Penguin and he was about to say something but the sound of glass breaking catch their attention and they look up before a boot shove Ron's head into the table, knocking him out in process, due to the fact that he was standing under the skylight.

"FUCK, IT'S THE BATMAN!" A criminal draw his gun among with other criminals and they attempt to shot Batman, only to drop their guns as the dark knight toss several batarangs at them. The thug attempt to take the Batman down with a right straight but the batman counters it, knocking him out and the masked man quickly smash his elbow into another thug's face, also knock him out.

"GET HIM!" The boss roared before Batman break his teeth in with a hard punch and he drop down on the floor as the dark knight made quick work with every criminals. Penguin attempt to use this circumstance to escape the warehouse but the dark knight quickly catch him and he lift the yelping criminal up in air with a bat-glare.

"Someone has brought some shipments, filled with military-grade weapons, into the city by using the Russian cargo ship." Batman scowled, "You are one of few that have history of using ships to bring the weapons in for illegal trade."

"N-N-Not me, really!" Penguin shouted as he kicked his legs around, "It has to be someone else! You know there are other than me that trade things! I bet it was Black Mask!" Batman glared into his eyes for a while before he knock Penguin out with a punch to temple and he drop the unconscious criminal as he touch the side of his head.

"It's not Penguin, he thought it was Black Mask." Batman muttered into his earpiece before he fire his grapple gun up into the skylight and it pull him up out of the building. Everything was quiet for a while until someone stir.

"…Ow…" Ron rubbed his head with a groan as he stumble up to his feet and he look around to see a lot of unconscious criminals. "…Oh, Batman!" He perked up as he look around before he slump with a pout as soon as he realize that the dark knight was already long gone, "Damn…I don't get a good look…" Something catches his eye with a glint, "Huh?" A gasp escapes his mouth as he pick the tossed batarang up, "Cool! Latest model!" He quickly shoves it into his backpack and he immediately hears the incoming sirens, causing him to move over to the two men. He glances between his boss and Penguin confusingly, he only can bring one of them out of the building to avoid the police and he chews his lips for a while until he finally made a decision.

* * *

An icy wind hit his face, causing him to lift his shaking head up with a stammer and he look at the moving building groggily. "W-W-What the?!" Penguin muttered until he hears an unfamiliar voice.

"Hi, Penguin!" Ron smiled at him, it turn out that the teenager was carrying the infamous criminal on his back and they were on the snowy street somewhere far away from the warehouse.

"...You're this guy from the warehouse…" Penguin mumbled with a blink, wince at his headache.

"I'm Ron, some people call me Ronny." The teenager replied.

"What just happened and why are you carrying me?" Penguin asked.

"I think Batman come in and beat us all up…" Ron said, "It suck because I don't get a good look at him but I just found…"

"Skip this part." The man growled.

"Um…" The teenager hummed, "Oh, oh…I got up first and then I hear the sirens so I have to get boss out but I saw you and I have to think about whom I have to get out."

"…So you choose me over your boss?" Penguin raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just remember that you said you want us to work for you and I really, really, really want to work for you!" Ron nodded his head furiously with a grin, "It'll be so awesome! I will meet a lot of villains and heroes if I work for you!" He suddenly stops his walk, "Oh…Wait, but boss said no…Damn…"

'Ah, he's really 'special'…' Penguin sighed. Special or not, this guy just did him a favor and he hate owe someone one instead of the other way. "Tell you what, pal, you're going to work for me from now on."

"Really?!" The teenager gasped happily.

"Yes, now put me down and flag for a cab." The teenager just put the mobster boss down back on his feet as he wave his hand for the taxi, "We will work on some details when we get to the Iceberg Casino."

"Alright…" Ron realized something, "But what if the boss gets mad at me? He's gonna…"

"Relax, I have a good feeling that he won't get mad at you at all." Penguin replied before the taxi pulls up and they get inside.

"That's good." The teenager smiled innocently before he turns his head to his new boss, "Hey, have you ever met Polka-Dot Man? He's my favorite! What was he like?"

"…The fuck?!" Penguin muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Stupid fucking retard!" Ron's former boss snarled as he got shoved into the jail cell in the early morning, "I'm gonna slice him up." He just noticed that Ron was not among the arrested thugs, meaning that the dumbass just ditched him at the warehouse and he'll make him pay for it as soon as he get out. In his anger, he never notice a skinny Latino walk toward him with his hand in pocket and before he know it, the Latino thrust a shiv into his gut, stabbing him repeating.

"Penguin sends his regard." The Latino inmate whispered as Ron's former boss drop on his knees, holding his bleeding stomach before the inmate slice his throat.

* * *

A month just went by so fast since Ron end up in Penguin's gang and he got used to his grunt work, like moving some crates around and roughs some people up if they don't pay Penguin's rent on time. Right now it was the day to receive his paycheck, Ron walk into the Penguin's office and he glance around as Penguin shuffle though his papers with a low mumble until he spot the teenager. "What are you doing here?" Penguin asked grumpy.

"I was told to get my paycheck here." Ron said.

"Oh, right, it's the payday." The mobster boss muttered as he pull an large envelope, with Ron's name on it, out of his drawer before he toss it at the teenager, "Here. Oh, and I add an extra in as a token of my gratitude for what you did last month. Now we're even."

"Ooh, thank!" The teenager grinned innocently and he was about to leave the office before he stop in his trail as he turn his head to his boss. "Hey, boss, is it possible to buy one of your old umbrella? I like the one with hidden blade in it."

"…Why do you want it?" Penguin narrowed his eyes with a frown.

"I always want to collect many things that heroes and villains used, beside the newspaper clipping." Ron fidgeted with his fingers, "I only have Batman's old and latest batarang….Oh, and maybe I should get a book with a lot of blank papers so I can get the autographs!"

"I'm going to give you a defective umbrella and it'll gonna be half of your paycheck." The mobster boss rubbed his temple annoyingly.

"Deal!" Ron suddenly took half of the cashes out and slam them on his boss' desk.

"Take it and get out of here." Penguin shove the useless umbrella into the teenager's hands, he wasn't stupid enough to put a lethal weapon into someone else's hand. The teenager run out of the office with a quiet cheering and the mobster boss turn back to his paper with a grumble.

* * *

"You bought a broken umbrella with half of your paycheck?" The bearded bulky man muttered in disbelief as Ron climbed into the van after he drop the umbrella off at his apartment within a shabby building and the man take a brief glance at the building, it look like it was going to collapse anytime soon. "Kid, you need to find a nice new place instead of keeping living in this dump."

"Nah, I like this place." Ron shook his head with a smile.

"Well, to each his own." The bulky man muttered to himself as he pull into the road, "Okay, tonight, we're going to move the boxes and Penguin want us to be careful with them because they're very 'fragile'."

"How many?" The teenager asked curiously.

"A dozens or so." The man shrugged his shoulders and the young lackey just turns his head around to stare out the window.

In Ron's head, he dream up a scenario where he run into the Batman on his job and Batman was first to throw a punch. Ron duck under his punch, only to receive a smack of the lead-lacing cape as it shun him for a bit and Batman was about to hit him with a hammer fist but the teenager suddenly swing the wooden plank into the dark knight's stomach. Batman drops down with a rough couch and Ron attack him with the same plank for a while before it break off. "Batman…" Ron slowly reach into his Penguin member jacket, "Either the world will know that I beat you or you can…" He pulled out a sketchpad, "Give me your autograph!"

"…Make me!" Batman scowled, suddenly fire his grapple gun up in air before he flew up.

"DAMN YOU!" Ron suddenly slammed his hands into the dashboard and the driver jump in his seat, accidently swerve into the wrong lane before he quickly return into the correct lane with a hard swerve.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The man screamed as he almost had a heart attack, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Huh?" The teenager looked around confusingly, "…Oh, I was dreaming."

"…Your damn daydream nearly killed us!" The thug panted heavily with a glare, "If you do that again, I'm gonna kill you! Seriously, I will!"

"In my daydream, I was fighting Batman and I just beat him." Ron ignored the panting thug as he tells him the dream story, "I was going to get his autograph but he flew away, like a bat!"

"…Oh, jeez!" The man turned his eyes back on the road with a quiet mumble, "No one told me that I was going to work with a dumbass."

* * *

Ron quietly chews his sandwich, sitting on the large crate in the alleyway at night. The leader just called for a break and most of the mob decides to hit the near bar while some stay behind to watch after the goods, Ron was one of the few men. The teenager looks up at the edge of the roofs, scanning for anything before he resumes his eating and he sneak a peek at some criminals as they chat to each other, mostly about sports. He wipe some crumbs off and he was about to get up to ask them about the break and work but he hear a gunshot nearly, causing some thugs to draw their guns out of reflex. It doesn't take long enough until a several penguin thugs run past the alley as one of the men stop to holler out to the other henchmen, "The Batgirl is here!" The thug shouted, "I think I got her and she's hiding somewhere around here!"

"Sweet!" The second thug quickly run around the corner, "Find her! We gotta make her pay for being one of the bats!"

"Kid, you're with me!" The large man ran in the opposite direction, followed by Ron.

* * *

"Damn it…" Batgirl frowned with gritted teeth as she tied the bandage wrap around her leg tightly. Early, she has been tracking some of Penguin's men on the weapon trading and she just got too arrogant to take them on solo because it was Penguin's goons before one of them got a lucky shot in. She make a retreat, which was little difficulty thing to do with her injury, and she end up hiding in a small corner in the dead end of the alley as she wait for the coast to be clear so she can get back to the batcave. "Ugh, I am so gonna be in big trouble with Batman." She muttered quietly.

"Ron, go check over there!" A voice hollered nearby, causing Batgirl to tense up as she moves her hand to her belt.

"Okay…" Ron's voice called back and it wasn't long enough until Ron peek behind the corner to see Batgirl. With a baited breath, they stared at each other for a while and Batgirl was about to attack first but the teenager did something unexpected. "Nothing here!" The teenager hollered back as he move away from the corner, "She's not here." The young girl peeked behind the corner with some suspicion, it must be one of these tricks and she better move now but she have to take them down first.

"You sure?" The large man asked as he slowly walks toward the same corner.

"Yeah…" Ron nodded before he suddenly point at the random rooftop with a gasp, "Oh, oh! I think I saw something moving over there!"

"Where?!" The man turned away from the corner sharply as he pulled the gun out and the teenager just ran off, followed by the shouting thug. "Hey! Slow down! You're too fast for me!"

Batgirl wait for a while to see if he was rounding up some guys to take her on but nothing happened and she slowly climb up to the rooftop, keeping her eyes out for anything. She jump across the rooftops as fast as she can with an wounded leg, heading back to the batcave and she was pretty sure that she will get some earful or a brutal training from Batman himself but one thing on her mind was this Ron guy…Why did he lied to another goon and lead him away from her instead of trying to take her down like every criminals does.

* * *

Few hours later, Penguin stare at his goons, lining up in row, with a scowl as he pace up and down fumingly before he point his umbrella at the unlucky goon, "Thirty-five thousands! You all went after Batgirl and no one ever think about stay behind to watch the goods! The said goods just got looted by Black Mask's men! MY GOODS, MY MONEY, ALL LOST! WHOSE FAULT WAS IT?!" No one say anything until one of the henchmen speaks up.

"It's my fault…" Ron spoke up with a whimper, "I was supposed to watch the boxes but someone told me to go look for the Batgirl so I went…I'm really sorry, boss…"

"Hell yeah, it was his fault!" The bulky Caucasian man pointed his finger at the teenager with a snarl as he resisted letting his cruel smirk out, "I told this retard to stay with the boxes! Just one fucking job and he didn't do it right!" He was in the charge of the mission and he's not going to lose everything over a mistake.

"What, you don't say that…" The bearded man muttered under his breath loudly, which receive a glare from the bulky man as he closed his mouth immediately.

"If it was me, I'll off him right now as an example!" The bulky thug growled.

"Is that true?" Penguin turned his eyes on the teenager with a stoic frown.

"Yeah…" Ron nodded sadly.

"I appreciate your honesty, boy, it's really hard to find a good man who'll willing to admit their fault." The mobster boss replied, "I like that so I'll let it slide this time but next time you mess up, I won't be kind."

"Thank you, boss." The teenager smiled innocently.

"What?" The bulky man shouted angrily, "Don't tell me you're getting soft…" A gunshot rang out in the warehouse and the man fall down with a thump, dead.

"But I also hate it when someone lied by throwing someone else under bus to protect himself for a mistake." Penguin shouldered his smoking umbrella and he hobble out of the building with his right hand woman. "Get someone to clean up the mess."

"Sir, why did you kill Mick instead of the new guy?" The blonde woman in suit asked, "You usually kill the guy that messed up in first place."

"True, but I was looking for an excuse to fire Mick since I found out that he had been skimming." Penguin chomped on his cigar, "Ron is a hard-worker since he joined us and he barely complains about anything. It's really hard to find a good worker these days, they're a rare breed like the nice guys."

"True that." She nodded before she pull a folder out of her suit, "Sir, the file you asked for."

"Ah, thank." He snatched it out of her hands as he opens it to read something, "Hmm, I wonder where they found a large amount of Kryptonite at."

"Why question it when you're planning to fence it?" The woman replied and her boss nod with a chuckle, at least it will cover up the damages.

* * *

Two weeks went by, Ron walk up the stair with a groceries bag and he stumble a little on the crooked step. "Gotta fix this step." The teenager muttered, the building that he lived in doesn't have a landlord and it was filled with squatters, street kids, junkies and homeless people. They usually don't bother each other and leave things alone because they don't want any problem with each other since it's only place they have left. Some chose to live in an apartment and some chose to live in the hallway for some reason.

"Hey, pal!" A skinny elder black man waved a newspaper, "Just got you a new one."

"Oooh, thank, Josh!" Ron took it with a grin before he fish something out, "Here's the chocolate muffin that you asked for."

"Ah, bless you, my boy." Josh took the muffin with a light chuckle, "Mary would kill me if she knows that I had some sweets behind her back. She knows how much I hate diet."

"This diet is supposed to help you keep your blood pressure down, Josh." A elderly woman's voice spoke right behind Josh and he paled as a wrinkled hand pull him back into the apartment before a old woman poke her head out with a glare. "Ronny, I told you not to give him any sweets!"

"But Josh said that the muffin is not a sweet if it doesn't have a whipping cream and cherry on top of it." The teenager tiled his head.

"Oh, you stupid, foolish boy." The woman slammed the door with a huff and Ron walk away with a confusing expression.

"Why did she get mad at me for?" Ron entered his apartment and he locked the door behind him. He turns the lights on with a flick before he stares into a white lens, revealing to be the Batgirl, and he immediately drops the bag with a silent gasp.

"I want to ask some questions and if you try to pull something that I don't like, I'll break your limbs." The Batgirl crossed her arms with a glare and the teenager nods his head, still staring at her with dropped jaw. "What is Penguin's plan with the arm trading?"

"I don't know…" Ron fidgeted with his fingers after he clear his head of cobwebs, "All I do is just moving the boxes for boss…Oh, I remember, he always get mad because he have a big fight with Black Mask over trade…"

"They had a fight?" Batgirl muttered, "Why?"

"Yeah, all the time since I joined Penguin's gang." Ron nodded as he picked some foods up with a smile, "I still can't believe that I'm in Penguin's gang! He's really nice to me than the old boss and he gives me his old umbrella for half of my paycheck! I have it in the closet, do you want to see…"

"Hey, hey!" The sidekick snapped her fingers several time, "Ron, focus! Do you know why they are fighting over trades?" She was sure that Black Mask and Penguin always stay out of each other's turf. Why did they start to go at each other's throat now?

"Oh, um…" The teenager hummed for a while, "I don't know…Someone said it's because Black Mask want to move in and take over but someone else said that Penguin want to run Black Mask out so he can have Gotham all to himself again like he used to when he was younger. They keep setting each other up the whole time and acting like they don't have anything to do with it…Um…" He scratched his head before he look up to her with a blink, "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I heard your buddy calling you out the other night." Batgirl replied, "It's really easy to find you since you have a record."

"Cool, you're so smart, like a cop!" Ron grinned innocently before he quickly straightened up with a gasp, "Oh, oh! What is it like to work with Batman? I bet he make you train a lot! Oh, oh, is bat his favorite animal? I have been wondering about that for a long, long, long…"

"Thank and I can't answer these questions." She rolled her eyes under her mask, still keeping her frowning mask up. "And final question…Why did you covered for me and lie to your buddy when you found me?" She has been a little curious about it for a while and she want her curiosity to be sated.

"Because you're a hero and a nice lady." Ron answered, "Plus, you were hurt and it doesn't feel right to fight you when you're down."

"So if I wasn't hurt, you'll try to take me down?" Batgirl raised her eyebrow, "Pal, you can't even lay a hand on me if you tried."

"Yeah, you can beat us up easily then fly out like Batman!" The teenager grinned innocently and she immediately can see that he was honest with her.

"…Yeah, I can." She shook her head with a small, unnoticeable smirk before she realizes something, "Wait, won't your boss be so pissed off if he found out that you just babbled everything?"

"Oh, you're right!" Ron gasped before he turn his head to her, "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Nah." Batgirl waved her hand, "If anyone asked me, I don't hear it from you."

"Thank!" The teenager smiled and she moves toward the opened window before she glances over her shoulder.

"Hey, Ron, thank for the info." Batgirl said.

"Ooh, does that mean I'm the secret informant now?" Ron asked.

"…Um, I'm not sure." She laughed slightly before she leap out of his sight.

Ron put his grocery on the table after he picked them all up before he look up, "Wait! I forget to ask for her autograph and if I can meet Batman…Awww!"

* * *

In the batcave, Bruce Wayne sits in front of his computer as he receive some info from Barbara and he glance at his red-haired sidekick. "I already know these rumors about Black Mask and Penguin's feud and I just confirmed it the other day from their top lieutenants."

"Sometime I hate it when you get one step ahead of me." Barbara muttered, never notice a small smirk on Bruce's face.

"Since I know about their feud now, all I need to do is to get more evidences and stop the feud from escalating." Bruce muttered before he looks up to Barbara, "So how did you come across these info?"

"You remember this Ron guy I told you few weeks ago?" The redhead scratched her cheek lightly, "I looked him up and went to his place to get some info out of him by intimidation…But it turn out that he was…um…A little slow in head and he just answered everything honestly, even if he went off-track few time when he asked me some questions. I think he's a fan or something like that."

Bruce made an 'ah' sound as he type into his computer, "Next time you shouldn't have gone out on a patrol by yourself or go to this guy's place, what if it was a elaborated trap?"

"You know I can take care of myself." Barbara scoffed, "And have you seen some goons? They can't even come up with an elaborated trap." She scans her surrounding as she raised her eyebrow, "Where's Dick?"

"Doing his homework in his room." Bruce replied, "He has to pull his grades up or he won't go out on patrol with me." That earns an odd look from his female sidekick.

* * *

Ron sit in front of an old dirty desk, sketching something on a thin sketchbook and he put the pencil down as soon as he wrote a name on it before he carefully rip the paper out of the sketchbook. It was a detailed drawing of Batgirl with her name in the corner. Ron walks toward to the wall of his bedroom and he tape it gently right next to another paper, a detailed side portrait of Penguin. What everybody doesn't know is that Ron actually has a photographic memory, even Ron himself don't know that. After stared at his works, the teenager gets into his bed and he immediately fall asleep, wondering what kind of day will come for him in his life.

* * *

Somewhere on a corner in Gotham City, very few people was loitering around in a nightclub and one man glance out of the window boringly. The first thing he saw was an black van pulling up to the curb across the street and five men in suits with black masks step out. Before the man notice something, the masked men suddenly shoot into the nightclub with SMG, nearly murdered everybody in the bar as they destroy everything in sight before the masked men quickly climb into the van and it race away from the bullet-riddled bar. The bar's sign drop onto the sidewalk and it was a shape of blue umbrella.

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of The One's Endless Journey! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It is just a beginning of everything. You just noticed that I reset everything and there are some familiar events with some differences, like for example I used the Gotham version of Penguin (Little more older to match the timeline)**

 **Timeline/Story Arc: I have a lot of DC books and it's pretty hard to keep up because of many reasons…Like time travel and lot of changes in cannon plus so many characters…It's possible that some story arc may get a little mixed up but again, it's DC and fanfiction so I'm gonna try my best and make it work as I can.**

 **OC: You have met Ron E. Smith and know a bit about his story before he becomes a goon. Right now, Ron is a little slow in head and he tends to be all over place when he get too exciting with something, like meeting a superhero/villain or getting/finding trinkets. I decide to make him a goon because I think it's more interesting to start off this way and slowly bring him up into something that I got in plan for him.**

 **There will be a one or two more OC, just to let you know.**

 **So far, we just saw that Ron have joined Penguin's gang and his run in with a couple heroes. Do you love the way it turns out with them? Hate it?**

 **What will happen in next chapter? Are we going to see a gang war soon? Will we see some battles? Will he become a part of something bigger or not? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so someone gets rid of it.**


	2. The Feud

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 1) Yes, he will but who know where he will put them in the future? 5) Yes, it's possible but we'll see.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of OEJ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Feud**

* * *

Hundreds of ceramic pieces chattering on the floor as Penguin swing his umbrella angrily, breaking some of his vases and he start to whack his desk with a shout. He was pissed off because he just receives a word that the Black Mask had hit dozen of his front places and he just loses some of his best top lieutenants. "If it's a war he wants…" Penguin tightened his grips with gritted teeth, "Then it's a war he'll get!" He turned to his right-hand woman, "Dot, put the word out! We are at war with Black Mask! And get me the damn phone! I have some call to make!"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ron looked around out of the window as he rode with some Penguin members in the delivery van, "Is it a new job?"

"Nah." The Irish bearded man replied, "It's something much better, you'll see." He wears a dirty beanie, a ripped penguin brown coat that covers his white t-shirt with blue jean and boots. A unique feature he have was an tattoo of Saint Michael on his right forearm.

"Hey, Frank, why did you bring retard with us?" The skinny Arabian man with ferret-like face jabbed his thumb at the humming teenager with a scowl, "I don't like him."

"But I do, Weasel, he's kinda refreshing because everybody are so serious all the time." The bearded man rolled his eyes, "…And you don't like everybody."

"If you don't like being serious, then you can go join Joker." Weasel muttered, "I heard he's looking for an opening."

"Hell no." Frank deadpanned and they didn't know that Ron was in his daydream, moving his fingers around against each other as if they were fighting with each other before Ron suddenly bang the dashboard with a shout.

"BAM!" Ron shouted as Frank release a startled yelp and the van accidentally drive into the wrong lane. The Penguin gangsters scream out as Frank avoid several honking cars and he quickly pull back into the right lane before the bearded man send a dirty look with a heavy pant, ignoring the sobbing gangsters in the back.

"Damn it, Ron, what did I just said about daydreaming in car?!" Frank panted heavily.

"Sorry." Ron grinned, "I forget…Oh, oh, do you want to hear about my daydream? I dream that I was fighting the…"

"Kid, kid, keep it to yourself…" The bearded man muttered, focusing on the road again.

"Dude, Weasel just wetted himself." The bulky black man with thin goatee glanced at the sobbing man.

"Dammit, I just bought this car!" Frank banged the horn with his forehead.

* * *

Rowdy cheering can be hear throughout the abandoned warehouse as the athletic 5'7 Latino man fighting with a bulky 6'10 white man, surrounding by Penguin gangsters, and they both were bare-chested. "Fifty on short one!" Frank flashed his cash up in air before he send Ron a smirk, "Pretty awesome, eh? It's Penguin-exclusive fight club, anyone here can fight it out if they want to."

"You can use it as a good training." The black man replied, "Or you can just make some bet."

"Oh, I see…" Ron watched on as the Latino man suddenly jump up in air and he wrap his legs around the white man's neck before the athletic man throw his torso downward, flinging the bulky man upward in the air until he land on his back with a thud.

"YEAH!" Frank hollered out with cheering gangsters as the Latino gangster jump again with his leg stretching out, deliver a heel drop at the downed man but the bulky man suddenly roll away and the Latino gangster cried out in pain as soon as his heel smash against the hard concrete. He barely react as the bulky man suddenly charge forward, smashing the underneath of his foot against the Latino's head and the athletic man's head hit the ground with a bounce. "NO!"

"K.O! K.O!" The short man walked into the circle with waving arms as soon as he saw that the Latino gangster was out cold and some gangsters cheered for the bragging bulky man while the other gangsters threw their cashes out with angry grumble. "Who want to take on the champion? Anyone? Come on!"

"I'll take him on!" The flashy 5'9 black man removed his shirt and the gangsters cheered him on.

"Fuck, my fifty…" Frank groaned at his loss until his phone vibrate before he pull it out to answer it as he move away from the loud gangsters, "Kid, stay with Weasel and B-Ball." The bearded man hollered out before he whisper into his phone, "Yes?"

"Ok." Ron answered back, watching the black man drive his left foot into the bulky man's stomach with a charge as soon as the short man starts the match. The African-American quickly step back to avoid the jabs before he jump up with a roundkick, striking the side of the bulky man's chin. He was about to follow it up with another kick but the bulky man stomp his foot down on the kicking man's knee, causing him to drop down with a painful cry.

"Take that!" The bulky man attempt to stomp his foot at the flashy man's head like he did to the athletic gangster but the African-American fall down on his back, dodging the champion's stomp and the black man quickly roll behind the bulky man's back before he lock the champion in a headlock with a holler.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Frank quickly waves his arms up in air as he stepped into the circle, "STOP THE FIGHT!"

"But I'm winning!" The flashy man replied, still holding the bulky man in headlock and the gangsters booing at the bearded man.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! I got a word from Penguin himself!" Frank shouted out and everyone quiet down as soon as they receive the information. "Black Mask just declared a war on Penguin. You all know what it means?" The gangsters confirmed it with some hollers, "That's right! If you see BM's gangsters…FUCK THEM UP! If you spot them running a job…FUCKS THEIR JOBS UP! FUCK EVERYBODY UP!" The gangsters cheered loudly.

"Can I finish the fight here?" The flashy man asked and everyone stare at him for a while.

"…Ah, finish it." Frank waved his hand with a huff before the bulky man suddenly rams the back of his head into the African-American's face, knocking him out immediately.

"K.O!" Ron called out, drawing some deadpan stares.

* * *

Three days later and at night, a lanky man in a grey deliveryman uniform push a large wooden crate, on a cartwheel, up to the gate in front of a construction site and the security guard stop him. "Hold on, what's inside?" The guard asked.

"The usual." The lanky man tugged his grey cap lower, the shade of the cap covers his eyes.

"The usu…" The guard blinked confusingly before his face lit up in realization, "Oh, go ahead. Bring it in." The deliveryman nods his head as he enters the site with the guard, "I thought we were going to get the usual on Friday."

"Boss wants to bring them in early because…" The deliveryman shrugged his shoulders as he placed the crate right next to other crates, "Ya know…"

"Right, right." The guard nodded before he give the deliveryman a wave as the lanky man head for the exit, "Thank, have a good night."

"Ya too, pal." The deliveryman tugged his cap slightly and he turns around the corner, walking toward a beat-up station wagon before he steps into the back of the car. The driver pull up away from the curb as it drive away from the site and the lanky man pull out a remote button, pushing it after a few moments before the massive explosive blow out from the construction site. "Don't ya love the firework show?" The deliveryman smirked with a chuckle and his driver just glance up into the rearview mirror.

Somewhere within the Gotham, seven similar explosives echo throughout and several smoke pillars can be seen in the skyline. It was the first sign of the retribution from Penguin and Black Mask lost some of his large front businesses.

* * *

It was afternoon as Ron carries a bag of grocery with a hum, looking over the newspaper in his right hand and he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding as the citizens walk around him. "No, no, no…" Ron muttered to himself as he scanned the newspaper for anything before he gasp excitingly as soon as he spot an article about…"Ooh, monster spotted in sewer…" Suddenly, someone bump his shoulder against the teenager on purpose and Ron fall down on the ground as the newspaper scattered all over the sidewalk with his grocery.

"Watch where you go, dumbass." The arrogant teenager mocked at him with a cruel laughter but Ron ignores him in favor of collecting his spilt newspaper pages.

"Oh, god, I can't believe you!" Someone kneel down next to Ron and he glance at a young teenager girl as she pick some of his foods up. She have a long blond hair and blue eyes, she wear a purple sweater with black pants and a pair of white sneakers. She gives him an odd look as he keep collecting the newspapers, "Hey, you should pick your foods up first before doing these."

"But there's an article that I have to find, the one about monster in the sewer." Ron replied, "I have to put it in my books. It's all about good guys and bad guys…" He looked at her with a wide grin, "I think it's about Killer Croc…Oh, oh, or it's Clayface or a new one! I hope it's new one."

"Oh, he's a fucking retard." The arrogant teenager snickered, "Babe, stop help him and let's get out of…"

"Don't call me babe, asshole." The blonde girl glared at him as she helped Ron up to his feet after they pick everything up before she turn her head up to Ron, "I'm really sorry about that."

"Is that about me bumping this huge guy?" The arrogant teenager held his hands up with a scowl, "Come on, Stephanie, don't be mad. I was trying to impress you. I don't know he's a fucking retard in first place."

"Just because we went out once don't mean we're together!" The blonde girl, Stephanie, send him a dirty look, "Which I really wish that don't happen because you're such an asshole the whole time!"

"Hey, hey, you're my girl." The teenager scowled deeply, "You don't say like that to me, bitch!" He was about to raise his hand but Ron step in between them, clutching his newspapers to his chest.

"That's not nice thing to say to girls." Ron shook his head innocently, "You have to be nice or no girl will like you."

"That don't involve yo…" The teenager was about to say something but someone bump his back hard, causing him to stumble a few steps forward. "HEY, WATCH WH…" He turned his head with a snarl before he pale at a intimidating tall Irishman as Frank lightly rub the pocketknife against his cheek with a ugly scowl and behind him, B-Ball buffing his knuckles while Weasel jammed his hands into his pockets uncaringly. What caught the teenager's eyes was the penguin logo on the men's coats, that mean they are in the gang and he just got in their way.

"The fuck you're going to say, asshole?" Frank narrowed his eyes at the shaken teenager, "Well?"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry…" The teenager stuttered before he run across the street with a wail.

"…What a pussy." Weasel muttered dully, he doesn't feel sorry for this kid because he acts so big until he saw them and run away right away. Stephanie move in front of Ron since she don't want him to get in trouble with anyone since he seems to be harmless and slow in head but Ron wave his hand up in air with a smile.

"Hi, Frank, B-Ball, Weasel!" Ron quickly pulled the page out that he just found, "Look! Look! A monster…"

"Later, kid, later." Frank tried to calm the excited teenager down before he turns his head to the blonde, "Thank for helping him out."

"Yeah, thank you!" Ron grinned widely.

"No problem…" Stephanie said awkwardly, not sure how to make out of that.

"I'm Ron Smith, what's your name?" The teenager asked.

"Whoa, kid, whoa…" Frank patted Ron's shoulders, "No need to ask for her name since we might not see her again." He turned his head to the blonde girl, "Sorry about him…He's…um…special."

"Very special." Weasel muttered before he cry out as B-Ball punch his shoulder hard without saying a word, "THAT HURT, MAN!"

"It's okay." Stephanie replied before she glance at Ron, "…My name is Stephanie Brown." She don't see harm in giving him her name since they won't run into each other again in a big city.

"Nice to me…" Ron was about to say something but Frank suddenly drag him away from her with the other.

"Sorry again!" Frank hollered back before he looks down at Ron with a low whisper as they head for his car, "We have a job to do today."

"Ooookay…" Stephanie Brown walked away with a confusing expression, that was kinda weird event that she just went though.

* * *

A scar-riddled Mexican man taps a cigarette out of his pack, taking a stroll in a ghetto at night and he place it in his mouth as five men walk toward him, chatting with each other. The Mexican man was about to lit his cigarette up but one of five men suddenly knock him down with a punch and the group of men suddenly group up on him, beating him around with kicks and stomps. The penguin logo can be seen on the back of their coats.

* * *

The glasses break on the floor with a smash, courtesy of the angry man with a black skull mask and a black business suit. He found out that some of his top lieutenants had been killed or send to the hospital by Penguin's goons and he become more furious after this damn hobbled freak blew more of his front businesses up. "This damn bird is so dead." Black Mask growled as he made some plans in his head, "We're going to hit him hard!"

* * *

"Okay, boys, we get a delivery job." Frank drove with his fellow gangsters, "We're going to bring some boxes to the deliveryman then bring some stuffs to Mr. Penguin."

"You mean Ya-Man?" B-Ball asked and the Irishman nod.

"Who's Ya-Man?" Ron asked curiously, "Is he a super-villain or…"

"Nah, he's a bomber." Frank replied, "We call him Ya-Man because of his accent, he says ya instead of you all the time."

"Oh." Ron looked out of the window and a freezer truck drive past the car, catching the teenager's eyes before Ron look away with a hum as he start to sway his head sideways.

"Don't you dare daydreaming…" Frank caught on with a glare, "I have enough heart attacks in one week."

"Okay…" Ron whimpered.

Weasel was about to say something but he notice something in the distance, "What the hell?" The storage building was on fire with a few dead bodies lying near the entrance, their bodies were littered with bullets.

"Shit!" Frank speeded away from the crime scene after he quickly looked inside from his car, "Damn it! Someone hit the pickup place! We have to tell boss…Fuck, Penguin is going to be pissed off!"

* * *

And Frank was right, the fuming crime boss slam the desk with his fists as Ron and his fellow gangsters stand in front of their boss. "How the hell did it happened?!" Penguin roared with flaring nostrils, "No one should know about this place, not even Batman! Argh!" He messed his hair up furiously, "And to make it worst, this bastard just robbed me of my valuable things and no one knows the freezer truck's license because of this damn fire!" He has so many trucks and his gang members keep track of them with the paperwork. In this truck was the…

"F05SV48." Ron said out of blue, drawing some looks from everybody.

"…Excuse me?" Penguin peeked though his fingers with a raised eyebrow.

"The truck's license is F05SV48, I saw it drive away early." Ron replied, "And I saw the driver…Um…He look…Um…Wait, let me get something…" He grabbed something out of his backpack, revealing to be a paper and a pencil, before he draw it for a while as everyone just staring at him with puzzled expression as if they were shunned by him.

"…Ugh, I don't have time for your dayd…" Penguin muttered before Ron slide the paper across the table with an innocent smile and his boss close his mouth with a snap as he stare at the artwork. It was a detailed sketch of a smirking man, he has a medium shaggy hair with goatee, a long scar over his right eyebrow and he wears the penguin member coat. "…What the hell, is that one of my men…" Penguin scowled deeply as he realize that someone betrayed him before he realize something, "…Wait…" The boss of the gang slowly looks up to his lackey with a blink, "…You drew that…Wait, how the hell did you know the license?"

"I saw it." Ron answered innocently.

"Yeah, I know, but how?" Penguin muttered.

"I just saw it and remember it." Ron repeated before he smile, "I always remember everything I see."

Penguin stares at him suspectedly for a while before he try to test him as he write something down on a paper and he quickly flash it to the lackey, covering it right away. "Ron, what did you see on this paper I just showed to you?"

"Fish-859." Ron tilted his head confusingly and his boss glances at the paper to see that he was right.

"…Frank, go find this guy for me…" Penguin muttered quietly, handed the sketch over to the Irishman. "Ron, stay and take a sit." The teenager sits down.

"Sure…" Frank replied as he walked away with Weasel and B-Ball with a whistle, "Damn, I don't know kid's artist…"

"Why can't I go with them?" Ron glanced over his shoulders with confusing expression.

"So why did you don't tell me that you have a photographic memory?" Penguin asked, it only take him a few seconds to figure it out. This kid must be holding it back on him and he bet this kid was acting like a dimwitted boy…

"..." Ron looked all over himself before he look back to his boss, "But I don't have a camera…" Okay, scratch that.

"No, no, photographic memory is not a camera." Penguin rubbed his face with annoyed sigh, "It means you can remember everything that you see or hear. It's a gift that some people have."

"Oh, like superpower?" Ron asked, "…Aw, I was hoping that I would get a laser…No, wait, I want to be like Polka-Dot Man! He's really cool with his…"

"…Ron…" Penguin start to have a headache because of this guy, "Go home for tonight…I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Mr. Penguin." Ron nodded at him before he leaves the office and Penguin rub his temples, trying to figure out what to do with this kid since it must be useful to have someone with photographic memory but it must be little tricky because of his…Intelligence.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon stands next to the bat-signal in a cold night and he try to warm his hands up before he hears a voice behind him. "James." The said man turned around to face Batman.

"Batman." Commissioner Gordon gave him a nod, "I need to talk to you about the war between…"

"Penguin and Black Mask." Batman cut him off, "I know. I just stopped some shootout but there are too many attacks going on at once…Not to mention the bomber. He just hit Black Mask's meth lab and this time, some innocents just got caught in the blast radius."

"Jesus…" Commissioner Gordon ran his hand across his head, "This war is getting out of control."

"Yes, I need to stop it from escalating by taking Penguin and Black Mask down." Batman muttered as he looked over the city, "But the problem is…"

"Their loyalists." Commissioner Gordon replied as Batman nodded slightly, "Yeah, even if you take their bosses down, these people won't stop the war until one side wins…"

"Yes…" Batman whispered, "But it's not going to be either of them."

"Yeah, so how are you going to do about th…" Commissioner Gordon turned around, only to see nothing but thin air. "…Each damn time." He walked back inside with a shaking head.

* * *

Dozens of gunshots rang throughout the street, three Black Mask gangsters fire upon the six Penguin gangsters with AK-47 rifles and the penguins take cover behind the taxicab as they return the fire back with their own weapons. "Fuck, fuck!" The penguin member swore, they only have glocks and these bastards have AK-47! The Black Mask gangsters step forward and all of sudden, three birdarangs and batarang hit their weapons before a pair of boots smash into one of the gangsters' face, knocking him out. Robin flips back on his knees with a smirk.

"It's the bat's brats!" The second Black Mask gangster shouted out before Batgirl suddenly appear out of nowhere and she deliver a flying kick to the gangster's back, causing him to eat the asphalt. She quickly stomp her foot against the back of the gangster's head, knocking him out in process before she dodge the third gangster's gunfire and Robin quickly take care of this man with a dropkick.

"GET THEM, GET THEM!" The penguin gangsters turned their weapons on Robin and Batgirl.

"That is thanks we get for saving their butts." Robin smirked as they zigzagged from the gunfire and he tosses a birdarang at the goons. It knock three handguns out of the goons' hands in one move and they attempt to grab their guns while the other two cover them but Batgirl leap in the middle before she sweep them off their foots with a leg sweep. She quickly thrust her knees into two goons' faces and they were out cold before she flips over the recovered goon's charge. She immediately knock the goon out with a well-placed chop and she turn around to see that Robin just took care of the last two penguin goons with gel-exploding birdarang.

"Not bad but you need to brush up some of your skills." Batgirl smirked.

"You're just saying that because you have been at it a few months longer than me." Robin scoffed as they climbed up to the rooftop, "I'll catch up to you and Batman, just you wait."

"Suuuure." Batgirl drawled with a coyly smirk and they patrol for a while until Batman call them back to the batcave.

* * *

"I think you are getting soft on the dumbass kid." Weasel glanced at Frank as they looked for the culprit, "What give? You weren't soft on the new guys like me or B-Ball."

"Maybe he feels sorry for the kid." B-Ball spoke from the back.

"Nah, I don't feel sorry for him." Frank grunted as he spun the steering wheel around to turn the car around, "I'm easy on him because he kinda remind me of my older brother back in my country. He's special like the kid but it's different kind of special. He have a brain of five years old kid but he's a good brother because he always look after me and treat me well like giving me some of ma's soups…Oh, the soup" He sniffled, "…I miss ma's soup…There isn't anything that taste like her…Ah, I remember what my pa say about her soup…Pa…Ma…My six sisters…My five brothers…I miss you so much…But I miss you the most, my sweet love…"

"Hey, is that the guy?" Weasel asked, ignored the Irishman's sob story about his home country. The gangsters peek out of the window to see the same man from Ron's sketch as the man ordered a hot dog from the stand food cart and he walk away, eating his food with a smile.

"Yeah, it's the guy." Frank stepped out of the car, "I'll get him. Wait here."

"…Think he'll run?" B-Ball asked, watching the Irishman walk up to the culprit.

"Oh, yeah." Weasel replied before the man suddenly run away from Frank and the Irishman threw his hands up furiously as he chase the man down. "They always run."

* * *

"Ron, in lights of your talent…" Penguin smirked at his goon in his office the next day, "I decide to give you a small raise and put you on a little trial with something I have in mind for you."

"Oh, oh, what is it?" Ron bounced on his feet, "What is it?"

"For now, you will memorize some faces." The boss walked around the desk as he hands over a thick book to his goon, "And we will meet some people, you will tell me if you see anyone that does not belong in my gang."

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because the guy that robbed my truck was one of Black Mask's men and he have been in the circle for weeks without my knowledge." Penguin frowned before he smiled at the goon cruelly, "But thank to you, we found this guy and he was kind enough to 'returned' the truck to us."

"That's nice of him." The goon grinned before he open the book to see list of mugshots, "Cool, mugshots! Are they penguins? It looks like a cop book! Where did you get it from?"

"Yes, it's a book of known gangsters of the Penguin gang." Penguin puffed his cigar as he led Ron out of Iceberg, "A dirty cop owes me a few favors in exchange for a hefty loan." He gestured at the luxury car, "Get in."

"Where are we going?" Ron stepped into the back seat with a blink.

"We are going to a few meetings then Frank will pick you up at the end of the day for another delivery." Penguin replied, "Now shut up and look at the pictures."

* * *

After a few round, Penguin and Ron enter the thrift store and the goon look around in the store before they hear a voice. "Yo, boss." Ron turned to the voice, it was a lanky Asian man with a dirty black hair and he has crooked teeth with seedy brown eyes. "What bring ya here? Ya here for another delivery?" The man scratched his stubbles lightly before his eyes shift to Ron, "And who's that?"

"It's not your business to know who he is, Min." Penguin tapped the floor with his umbrella, "What your business is what I want to know about some of your deliveries, how are they coming?"

"It's all good." Min waved it off with a grunt, "Five of them are ready to go but I'm still waiting for the boxes. They were supposed to be here last night but I think ya forget to bring…"

"There was some complication last night." Penguin muttered, "But I had this resolved already so you will expect it tonight."

"Ah, good." The lanky man nodded, "Ya'll pay the usual?"

"Yes and I'll raise the payment a bit if you add a little zing for Black Mask." Penguin replied, "We're on a tight schedule."

"Got it." Min gave him a two-finger salute, "Ya will see a greatest firework tonight."

"Good…" Penguin smirked, "Oh, right…Ron, will you please tell him some locations that I need him to deliver." He just gave his goon a paper to memorize on the way to this store.

"Okay, Mr. Penguin wants to send some presents to a Sunnyside cafe on 34th Washington street, Johnny's pizza place on 12th Lincoln street and Wok Chin on 50th Robin street." Ron said.

"…Get it…" Min raised his eyebrow at the smiling goon before he turns his head to Penguin, "I'll send ya the bill as soon as I delivered them."

"Thank you." Penguin hobbled out of the store right away, followed by his goon and Ron notice Frank in the distance as he wait in his car. "Ok, Ron, we are done for today." Penguin lit his cigar up before he point at the Irishman with his cigar, "Go to Frank and do your job like the usual…Oh, and good work today." Penguin smirked at his goon, they managed to weed some undercover Mask's gangsters, thank to Ron's memories.

"Thank you, boss." Ron was about to walk over to Frank before he quickly turns to his boss, "Oh, oh, I forget, can I get your autograph? I need it for the…"

"Not now, Ron, not now." Penguin walked away with a deadpan expression and the goon just pout with a whimper.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Robin asked Batgirl as they sneak into a familiar apartment, it have been a few days and the crime wave have spiked greatly later since the start of the feud. "We're supposed to find some clues on this bomber while Batman hunts some of Black Mask and Penguin's top men."

"I know, that's why we are here." Batgirl whispered back as she checked the apartment, "I overheard something from Penguin's thugs and this guy is slowly climbing into his circle for some reasons."

"But you never tell me why…" Robin muttered as he checked the room before he blinks at something, "…Hey, there's a drawing of you and Penguin."

"Say what?" Batgirl stepped into the bedroom and she blink at the sketch of her portrait right next to Penguin's side portrait artwork. "Huh? Didn't know he's this artful." Robin was about to say something but they hear a click of door as it open in the hallway, following by a hum and closed door. They quickly move into the shadows as they peek out to see Ron, carrying a bag up to the table and he place it down before he stock the cabinet with the breads and jars while he hum a show tune. Robin was about to ambush the goon but Batgirl step out with a commanding voice, "Ron."

"Huh?" Ron sharply turned his head to see Batgirl before he grin goofly, "HI, BATGIRL!" The said heroine shushed him as he covered his mouth with a giddy chuckle, "Oh, sorry!" He notice Robin as he look between them puzzlingly before Ron release a loud gasp, "Oh, oh, oh! You're Robin, the sidekick of Batman! Oh, oh, oh! That is so cool! Hey, hey, what is it like to…"

"Ron, Ron." Batgirl snapped her fingers, "Calm down and listen. I have some questions to ask you again."

"Okay." Ron nodded furiously.

"What's going on?" Robin whispered to her.

"Remember I told you that I kinda have a informant but it's kinda complicated." Batgirl whispered back, "That's him and he's um…a little special." She cleared her throat as she turned back to the goon, "So, Ron, I heard that you're getting on Penguin's good side and he have been bring you around the city lately for some reasons, can you tell me why?"

"I help him with so many things because I remember everything I see." Ron answered innocently, "Boss make me remember everybody, jobs, and places so no one from Black Mask's gang will find out because Black Mask's people pretend to be penguins and they stole some of Penguin's things." Ron smiled, "But we got the truck back and boss was so happy when I find them all then he have them take away to a place. He said that they were going to talk to some nice people."

"That doesn't sound really good." Robin whispered to Batgirl, it sound like these guys were getting tortured by the 'nice' people and he bet that the goon have no idea what was going on.

"So you can remember everything, like a photograph memory?" Batgirl deduced.

"Yes, that's what Mr. Penguin said but I don't have camera on me…" Ron scratched his head confusingly, "Then he said it's not a camera but a gift."

"By any chance, do you know anything about the bombs?" Robin spoke up.

"What bombs?" Ron blinked at them and they were disappointed by his reply before he said something that perks them up again, "Is it like Min, the deliveryman? Frank said Ya-man is a bomber and Min always talks to Penguin about making a delivery."

"Ya-man?" Batgirl raised her hidden eyebrow, "Is this a nickname for Min?"

"Yeah, Frank said everybody called him that because he always say Ya instead of You, something about accent." Ron paced into his bedroom, "I have a drawing of him in the book with penguin's gangsters. I'm thinking of making a book that has drawing of all bad guys' henchmen because they almost wear same clothes! Oh, oh, do you think I need to make a sketchbook of sidekicks? Ooh, what if they become…"

"Ron, was it?" Robin waved his hand at Ron, "Can you please give us the picture of Min?"

"Oh, right!" Ron looked around until he find it, "Found it…" He was about to hand it to them before he suddenly clutch it to his chest as soon as something pop into his head, "Oh, wait…"

"Don't worry, Ron, we won't tell anyone about you." Batgirl spoke, assuming that it must be like the last time.

""Unh-uh, I know." Ron shook his head before he smile at them, "I want to make a trade! My drawing for something!"

"Ok, what do you want?" Batgirl crossed her arms.

"Um…" Ron looked between the sidekicks before his head snap up with a smile, "Oh, oh, oh, I know! I want Robin's birdarang! I don't have one in my collection." Batgirl look at Robin and he dig into his belt with a sigh.

"Fine…" Robin pulls out his birdarang and he trades it to Ron for his drawing, he made sure that it was non-trick birdarang so this guy won't hurt anyone badly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ron beamed at them as he run over to the drawer and he place it inside gently before he turn to them as soon as he realize something. "Oh, oh, I have a question. Can I ask it?"

"Um, sure?" Batgirl replied, they will refuse to reveal any important information to this guy if he asks a certain question.

"Why is Robin a robin?" Ron asked with narrowed eyes, "I really don't understand."

"Excuse me?" Robin raised his eyebrows at the goon as soon as he hears a odd question.

"Batman has so many things that have bat in it, like Batgirl but why are you called Robin, not Batboy?" Ron tilted his head, "I think it's really weird that there is a bird with bats."

"…Good-bye." Robin quickly leaved the apartment.

"Later and thank for the info." Batgirl gave him a wave, "Um…We'll tell you about that later."

"Okay, bye!" Ron waved back before he realize something, "…Aww, I forget to ask for their autographs."

* * *

"…You got that from him?" Batman stared at the sketch in his hand before he lifts his head up to his sidekicks with a raised eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Yep." Barbara smirked, feeling a little smug for getting a little step ahead of Bruce for once.

"Hmm, now we get a face on this bomber, Min." Bruce rubbed his chin as he notice a blink from Dick and Barbara since they didn't tell him the bomber's name yet, "I got his name from one of his close acquaintance an hour ago. He owns a thrift store and he tend to use the deliveryman's uniform to get in and out unnoticeable." Barbara and Dick frown slightly at him, here's goes their moment and it seems like Bruce was enjoying it. "Let's take him down before he set another bomb off again."

* * *

Min lick his lips, carefully wielding a wire into a large cylinder tube of green liquid before he slowly place into it the box and he connect it to another cylinder tube of red liquid. The lanky man slowly put the box of nails around the bomb and he closes the crate with a proud smirk. Min Song start out as a arsonist before he become more fascinated with a bomb when an explosive nearly take his life after he set a abandoned warehouse on fire, unawake of the fact that it was filled with gas tanks. It took him two years to learn how to build a bomb since it's difficult to get some information and another four years to develop his signature bomb. His talent in this area have reach to Penguin's ears and he snatch the bomber up before anyone can get their hands on him, promising him a hefty payments if he make some deliveries for Penguin as long and he will give him the supplies to create bombs.

"Soon…" Min laughed giddily as he rubbed his cheek against the crate, "It's gonna be my best firework show ever!" Suddenly, he hear a whoosh sound behind him and he sharply turn around with a wielding tool in his hand as his eyes dart around wildly, scanning for anything out of place. After a few moments, he slowly put the wielding tool down as he shrug it off, passing it off as a wind, and he turn around to face the batman. "FUCK!" Min scrambled backward with widened eyes and he was about to run toward the door but it was block by Batgirl and Robin. "No, no, no, no!"

"Min Song, your bomb-making days are over." Batman said sternly.

"No, no, it can't be!" Min grasped his head with darting eyes as the sweats break out all over his face, "Ya are not supposed to find me until after my greatest firework!" His record have neglected to mention that he's a highly unstable when things don't go his way and no one know about it, not even Penguin himself know about it. "It was going to be the greatest firework ever and everyone will see it…" The Bat Family was about to move in but Min suddenly pull a remote detonator out with both of his hands as his thumbs hover over the button, "But ya ruin it! Ya ruin it! Ruin it! No, no…" He suddenly becomes eerily calm, "It'll be the greatest one ever and ya all will see it! Hehehe, ya all will see it with me!"

"Min, calm down." Robin held his hands up, "Put it down and…"

"No, let's watch the firework together!" Min turned his head around to give Robin a creepy wide crooked grin, "It'll be my final masterpiece ever!" He suddenly pushes the button with an maniacal laughter and Batman, with a quick reflex and years of experience, quickly move toward his sidekicks, tackle them though the nearby window before the building explode up in a fiery explosive. The ashes scattered around the blocks and the rubbles shift around as Batman move his cape away from his sidekicks, he was thankful for the retardant material in his cape. He glances at Robin and Batgirl as they get back up on their feet.

"We're fine." Batgirl coughed out as she answered Batman's unasked question, "A little bang-up…I can't believe he just blew himself up."

"Head back to the Batcave." Batman spoke to them as he hears the sirens in the distance, "I'll let Gordon know what happened tonight." The sidekicks obey him and they quickly escape the area, feeling a little shaken up over the event. He feel so angry that he don't stop this bomber from committing suicide but this man wasn't the reason why he was angry…He was angry because of this feud between Black Mask and Penguin. This feud have taken a lot of lives, some of them were innocents who just got in the middle of crossfire and that have to end faster before it get worse.

* * *

Penguin throw the vase at the wall with a deep scowl as it shattered all over the floor, he found out about Min's fate a couple hours ago and he don't know what just happened but one thing he know is that he just lost his best bomber! He bet that Black Mask has something to do with it or Min might accidentally set it off but he knows that the bomber wasn't this clumsy enough. Penguin need to do something but what? "…Send Black Mask a message…" Penguin growled deadly with gritted teeth as his fists shaken at his side before he glare at his right-hand woman, "I want a meeting with him tonight! Everything end tonight and I will be the one that come out at top! Get everybody together!"

* * *

Black Mask rests his head on his crossed fingers, sitting in his office and he slowly open his eyes with a chortle. "A meeting with Penguin?" Black Mask smirked behind his mask, "So he indeed to end everything tonight? Get me my best men and tell them we are going to kill some birds." He will absorb Penguin's territories and become richer than ever, he can see it. He will make Penguin regret that he crossed Black Mask for the rest of his life…Until he cut it short.

* * *

The thugs of Black Mask open the trunk of the car and one of them pass out different kind of weapons to his fellow thugs. Each of them examine their weapons, their cruel smirks were covered by their masks before they follow their leader, Black Mask.

* * *

The group of thugs follows Penguin down the pier and the citizens quickly walk the other ways to get far away from them as soon as they saw that the gang was armed to teeth.

* * *

A grey car park in the alleyway near the pier and B-Ball was sitting inside, chewing his thumbnail lightly as he stare at the pier before someone enter the passenger's side. "I thought you got over this habit after your wife told you off for making your kid copying you." The grit bearded man in grey suit with grey hat glanced at the black man.

"Ah, shove it, Bullock." B-Ball grunted, "I'm antsy because something bad is going down in this place and to make it worst, there's a kid inside with them…And before you say something rude, this kid happen to be slow in head and I don't think he know what is going down right now."

"Oh, shit…" Bullock tilted his head back with annoyed groan, "And you don't talk him out of it?"

"I can't risk blow my cover because he's always with Frank 'Bloody Clover' O'Sullivan and it was Penguin who decide to bring the kid in B-Ball chewed his nail.

"Let me tell you something, B-Ball, it won't end well tonight." Bullock said bluntly.

"Yeah…" B-Ball glared at him out of the corner of his eyes, "And don't call me B-Ball. That is a stupid nickname that you guys come up with…Ever!"

"I like calling you B-Ball, it's better than Steve." Bullock smirked at the grumpy undercover cop before he speak into the walkie-talkie, "Ok, boys, get ready to move in on my command." He has to wait until something happen.

* * *

"Hey, Frank, is it another fight club?" Ron asked the Irishman as fifteen penguin thugs hang around their boss in the empty storehouse while they wait for Black Mask's group and he glance at the baseball bat in his hands.

"Kinda." Frank grunted, "But it's different and dangerous. Kid, remember to keep your head low if thing go south."

"Okay." The teenager replied right before the door slides open and Black Mask walk into the place with dozen of his men until they stop in front of Penguin's glaring gang.

"Penguin." Black Mask narrowed his eyes at his enemy.

"Black Mask." Penguin tightened his grip on his umbrella.

"That's a quite welcoming committee." Black Mask gestured at Penguin's thugs with a chortle.

"You too." Penguin growled, "Do you know why I called you here for? This feud end now!"

"I thought the same thing…" Black Mask smirked evilly and he was about to snap his fingers as the thugs tensed up before Penguin roar out first.

"KILL THEM!" Penguin quickly shield himself behind his men as he fire his umbrella-gun at the Black Mask's men and the penguin thugs shoot at them, which cause the Black Mask's thugs to fire back. Few courageous, or idiotic to some, thugs race at each other and they brawl it out in the middle of gunfire.

"GET THE DAMN BIRD!" Black Mask roared, firing his handgun at them and he just killed two penguin thugs as he lost three men. In the middle of gunfire, his eyes scan the room for this bastard as he take the cover behind the pillar and it wasn't long enough until he find Penguin, unleash the fury of bullets upon some unlucky Black Mask's men. Black Mask target Penguin's head with his handgun but before he fire his weapon, some thug bump into him with a stumble after another thug whack him with the bat and the bullet went though Penguin's left upper arm.

"FUCK!" Penguin cried out as he grabbed his wounded arm before he spot Black Mask and he attempt to shoot him down to end everything but his eyes widened as soon as the umbrella-gun just make some click noise, he just run out of bullets and he's just a sitting duck.

"Hehehe…" Black Mask noticed it immediately and he was about to fire his weapon again but the shattering glasses echo throughout the storehouse.

"IT'S BATMAN!" One of the goons screamed out before the said hero pounce him down with a thrusting elbow and several men attempt to take him down but he just make a quick work of them.

"It's Batman, Penguin!" Ron grinned after he finally saw Batman for the first time before he grab Penguin's side with a gasp, "Oh, oh, we have to get you out of here because you did a really bad thing!"

"Just get me out of here!" Penguin grunted, "Just get me out of here!" Ron escorted Penguin toward the other entry.

'No, not when I'm this close to become the king!' Black Mask followed the escaping enemies while Batman was distracted by the thugs.

"GPD!" Bullock shouted out as the swats race into the building, "PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND SURROUND!"

"FUCK, FUCK, HOW DID THEY FOUND US?!" The other thug shouted out, only to receive a kick from Batman.

* * *

Penguin and Ron reach the rooptop in heavy rain and the teenager look around confusingly before he look at his boss. "Mr. Penguin, that's not the right way…We're supposed to go out on ground…"

"Yes, it is." Penguin grunted angrily, "There's a secret doorway up here that will lead us to the sewer. That's why I chose this place in first place!" Ron was about to say something but someone whips his head with pistol and the teenager fall over on the roof, holding his bleeding head with a cry as his widened-eyed boss turn around with to face Black Mask.

"Oh, Penguin, Penguin." Black Mask chortled evilly as Penguin lean his back against the edge of the wall before he kick Penguin down repeating, "You really have a good run…You were once a king of Gotham and you run a good business in fencing…" He aimed his handgun at Penguin, "But it all end here and I. Will. Be. The. KING!" He was about to pull the trigger but something unexpectedly happened.

"STOP IT, MEANIE!" Ron jumped up in air and he wrap his legs around the shocked masked criminal's neck before the teenager bring his torso downward, flinging Black Mask against the wall as Penguin quickly get out of his way with a stumble. The teenager's boss looks at Ron with widened eyes, amazing by Ron's move.

"YOU FU…" Black Mask tried to get up but Ron thrust his foot into the masked criminal's chest and Black Mask flailing his arms around with widened eyes, grabbing the empty air as he falls over the edge of the rooftop with a scream. The scream stop abruptly as the thunder booms out and Ron looks over the edge to see nothing but rolling waves of water as Penguin look over with a heavy pant before he look at the teenager.

"How did you do that?" Penguin asked, getting a deja vu feeling since he had took Fish out the same way.

"Um, I saw people do it at fight club." Ron doesn't take his eyes away from the water, "…D-Did I kill him? I don't mean to…He was hurting you…"

"…Who know, he might survived that fall." Penguin grunted before he pushes Ron toward the hidden doorway, "But we have to get out of here first!" He opened the secret door and he start climb down the ladder with Ron before he look up to him with a blink. "Wait, did you just say that you saw someone using this move and you pull it off for the first time just now?"

"Um, yes?" Ron blinked confusingly and Penguin just stares at him before he resume the climb with a mumble in disbelief.

* * *

The next day, Penguin winces at his injury as he sits in front of Ron and he glance at the teenager. His men haven't find the body in the water and Penguin have to talk Ron out of his depression because the teenager was feeling guilty for what he did to Black Mask but he snap out of it after Penguin told him that he did nothing wrong and it was self-defense, which won't get him in any trouble at all. That was the second time this kid has saved him and Penguin decide to give him a little reward. "Ron, you did something good last night so I decide to give you a couple things." Penguin crossed his fingers in front of his face, wincing again.

"What do I get, what do I get?" Ron asked happily.

"First, I'm promoting you to lieutenant in delivery team and you will do some odd jobs for me." Penguin said, he needs to fill some empty spots. "Second…I'm sending you out of Gotham for a vacation, it's a little road trip." He decide to send Ron out of the city for a while so he can make sure that Black Mask won't come back and put a hit out on Ron because this kid is starting to be more useful, even if he's a real idiot.

"Oh, oh, can I pick place?" Ron cried joyously, "Can I? Can I?"

"Yes." Penguin deadpanned before he point at the person behind Ron, "Tom Robinson will be your driver." Ron look behind to see a meeky Indian man, he have a short black hair with goatee and he wear a black chauffeur uniform.

"Hi, when do we go, when do we go?" Ron asked, "I want to visit Metropolis…No, wait, I want to go to Star City…Wait, Central City…Wait…"

"Get the hell out of here and pack your things, you're leaving right now." Penguin shooed them out of his office with annoyed expression before he can get another headache, "Only if this kid don't save my life again…"

* * *

A man with soggy suit walks down the lane toward the exit of Gotham limit and he have a deep scowl on his face. They may think it must be over when this damn kid pushes him off the roof but he will come back the moment they drop their guard and he will have his revenge on Penguin and his goons. Soon, the Black Mask will become the king of Gotham and no one can stop him, not even Penguin, not even this damn kid, and not even Batman!

* * *

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Frank rattled the jail bar with a deep scowl as he gave Steve, aka B-Ball, a dirty glare, "YOU'RE A FUCKING COP?! I TRUST YOU! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! DEAD!" Steve just walked past him without saying a word and Frank roar out angrily.

* * *

Ron put a piece of paper on his kitchen table before he run out of his apartment excitingly with few large luggage and the paper read, 'Out on a road trip!'

* * *

 **And that end the second chapter of The One's Endless Journey! Love it? Hate it?**

 **So far, we just saw that Ron have met some people like Stephanie Brown and Robin. He also has indirectly brought the feud to end after the death of Min, the bomber. We also saw a couple of OC like Frank. Love it? Hate it?**

 **If some of you don't figure it out, I have revealed Ron's ability and it's Photographic reflexes. (Kinda like Taskmaster from Marvel or Monica Dawson from Heroes.) There are some drawbacks to it. That is an example: If he fight Batman and he see Batman's fight move, he will able to copy them but he don't have enough strength and/or experience to beat Batman because he is powerful than Ron.**

 **What will happen in next chapter? Where will Ron go? Will he meet a hero or villain? When will Black Mask make his comeback? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so someone gets rid of it.**


	3. Road Trip, pt 1

**Thank you for reviews.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers and if I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 2) There will be a relationship and some dates but not for now. 5) Maybe, maybe not. I can be pretty bad with titles sometime… 6) He will have some training but I'm mute on that for now.**

 **Night: Maybe…We'll see how it will turn out when we get to it.**

 **Most characters might be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **The Road Trip arc's chapters are very short, it's kinda like filler but at same time, it will build something up toward a certain arc in the future.**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of OEJ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Road Trip pt 1**

* * *

It was a very unique and bizarre sight for the hotel staffers and bystanders when a limo pull up in front of the hotel and anyone would think it belong to a stereotypical rich person or recently-married couple until the chauffeur open the door and a teenager in dirty clothes step out with a backpack in front of his chest, gawking at the building with innocence in his eyes. "Ok, we have to check in and get our card keys." Tom lead Ron toward the front counter as the teenager keep looking around in awe before the chauffeur hand him a card, "Here. Your room's number is 411 on the fourth floor. Go there and wait for me, I'm going to park the limo."

"Ok!" Ron rushed toward the elevator excitingly and he push the button repeatingly until he get inside, pushing the fourth button again. He immediately run out into the hallway as soon as it reach the fourth floor and he enter his room before he race toward the balcony, swinging the windows open. "STAR CITY!" His exciting shout echoed throughout the city.

"SHUT UP!" He heard someone banging the wall at his left side. Ron move over to the desk and he pull several things out of his backpack, a Star newspaper and a scrapbook. The teenager starts to look through the papers for anything relating to heroes or villains.

"Ooh, Count Vertigo!" Ron stared at the picture of the said villain guide into the court with a scowl before the teenager carefully tear the clip out and he flip the scrapbook until the empty page appear, which he slick the clip on gently. "Let's see, let's see…" He looked through the papers again and it doesn't take long enough until Tom enters his room from the adjoining room.

"Ron, you should turn in early because we have to meet some people tomorrow morning." Tom said, it was already late and he's so tired from a long drive.

"The people that Mr. Penguin know?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, you can say that." Tom muttered unsurely.

"Ooh, are they like boss or do they have superpowers?!" The teenager gasped excitingly, "Do you think they will give me something for the collection…Should I bring something with me like autography book?"

"Um, you can bring it if you want to…" The chauffeur shuffled out of his room meekly as the teenager kept asking questions, unawake of the fact that he was alone in the room.

* * *

The next day, Ron and Tom walk into a car shop and the teenager look around curiously with a large wooden box. He was told that they would run some errands for Penguin during the road trip and the car shop was one of them, according to the chauffeur.

"Can I help you with something?" The mechanic asked gruffly as he wipes the grease off his hands with a dirty rag.

"We're here to deliver the car parts, it's from Mr. P." Tom gestured at the crate and the mechanic takes another glance at the teenager to see a penguin symbol on the breast of Ron's jacket.

"Ah…" The mechanic jerked his head at the employees only door in the background, "Go on in."

"Thank you, sir." The chauffeur beckoned the teenager through the door, leading them into a basement where several men in suits playing a poker game.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of the men asked rudely as soon as he notice them coming down the stairs.

"They're Mr. P's men." The mechanic called out above them before he retreat to the garage and the men halt their game as a man in clean suit stand up with a stoic face.

"Bring it here." The man barked out and Tom nudge Ron's back lightly, causing the teenager to walk over to the table.

"Here you go!" Ron placed the box on the table with a smile and he hear one of them telling him to open it, which he just did. Inside the crate was a stack of Kevlar vests, seemly to be modified.

"Mind if I check everything?" The man asked, taking a vest out of the box and he look it over several times as the chauffeur shift his weight around nervously while Ron look around in the basement with some innocent curiosity. He fishes his switch knife out with a flick and he stabs it into the vest but the tip of the knife barely pierces the fabric. "Not bad, not bad." He nodded satisfyingly, "Tell Mr. P, the Bratva thank him."

"And he also thanks you for the favor." Tom replied back.

"So the Black Mask is really gone, huh?" The man sat back in his chair.

"To our knowledge, yes, for now." Tom muttered nervously, "We don't find his body in the water yet…"

"Ah, he'll be back." One of the other men muttered as the leader waved the deliverymen out of the basement before they resume their game, "Tough bastards like him always find a way to come back from the dead."

"Don't say that." The other men hissed, "Last time someone said that, Green Arrow come back from the dead!"

"Okay, let's see…" Tom checked the list on his smartphone as soon as they walk out of the car shop, "We get few more stops before lunch."

"Oh, oh, can we go to Big Belly Burger?!" Ron asked, "Can we, can we? Please!"

"Sure, sure." Tom shook his head with a small chuckle.

* * *

"No matter where we go, the taste always stays the same." The chauffer held his burp back as he walk out of the fast food place with Ron, both holding a large food bag and he check his phone again. "Hold on, I have to check the list for any drop zones…" Tom swipes his finger up on the surface of the phone. What he doesn't know is that Ron tends to wander off when something catches his interest and that was one of these times.

Ron chews his burger until a black car drive past him and he catches a glimpse of something inside the car that causes his eyes to lit up in excitation. Without uttering a word to the chauffer, he runs off to follow the general direction of the black car.

"Ok, we have to go to…" Tom looked back to see empty spot before his eyes widened in horror, "Oh shit! That can't be good, that can't be good!" He messed his hair up in fury, "RON! Where are you?! ROOOON!"

* * *

Back in the slums of Gotham, Batgirl loom over the alley on the edge of the rooftop as she scan for any signs of possible crimes until she overhear a conversation below her and the masked girl look down at three men in front of a flaming trash-can. "What get you all scrunched up, Johnny?" A dirty man asked as he warm his hands up, their penguin jackets don't go unnoticed by Batgirl's eyes.

"You know why." Johnny grunted angrily, "I run with the penguins for almost ten years and yet still don't make it to the high chain but a retard just wander in and manage to become one of top lieutenants! That is so un-fucking-fair!"

"Unlike you, he work and follow orders without a question." The third man muttered under his breath, receiving a dirty look from Johnny.

"Well, I think Ron deserved it." The dirty man shrugged his shoulders as Batgirl blinked at the info, were they talking about the same Ron? "This guy saved Penguin, more than once I must mentioned, and he's the one that took Black Mask out by pure luck…And if you ask me, I rather stay as a goon instead of higher rank, they tend to have short lifespan or getting a long-term prison time."

"Bob's right." The third person muttered.

"But still!" Johnny sneered, "He hasn't been with us for a couple months. That is so unfair!"

"Maybe you should quittin' whine like a bitch and start pulling your weight around, you should become a lieutenant." Bob said annoyingly.

'I better check in with Ron.' Batgirl leaped across the rooftops as the thugs start to arguing with each other, if it's true and Ron have a place in high-chain, she can work out some deal with him for more information on Penguin's empire. If she does it right, she can bring his empire down and turn Penguin in for good! She'll finally get an upper-hand on Bruce and rub it in Dick's face!

If she stay there longer, she could witness a hooded figure appear out from the shadow behind the thugs and slit their throats in one swipe with an ornamented dagger. The figure scoop their blood up in his right hand and he whisper in a raspy voice. _"Arise…"_ The corpses of thugs twitch once…Twice…Then they sluggishly stand up with a moan and they slowly follow the figure into the shadow before they vanish from the sight, leaving nothing but puddles of blood behind.

* * *

Daniel Brickwell, or known as Brick to the underbelly of Star City, always know what to do when it come to many situations. It was due to his brilliant mind that turn him into a successful kingpin from a low henchman…His power did help him a bit but still…He know what to do when some punks try to take over his underworld empire with their pathetic so-called gang, he know what to do when the robin hood wannabe make his appearance and take some of his businesses down, he know how to control his empire behind the bars when they arrest him…But for the first time in his life, he find himself at loss because of this retard boy he was staring at.

"Please! Please! Please!" The teenager thrust an opening book at his face with a pencil in another hand, "Give me your autograph! Brick!"

What the hell?! Who the hell come up to someone that dip his hand into everything in the underworld and ask for a damn autograph? No one have does that shit before but this fucking retard did for the first time in his life…Ever!

"…Y…You chase my car all way down here." Brick stared him down ridiculously, "Just because you want my autograph?!"

"Yeah!" Ron grinned, thrusting his book again. "Can I have one? Please! I've been following you in newspaper for long time when you make your first debut! You're a metahuman who fights a lot of heroes, mostly with Green Arrow! It might be so awesome!"

"…You're really dumbass, aren't you?" Brick muttered in debrief but it fall upon deaf ears as Ron ramble on about his criminal career and something about superpowers, villain names and shits. He rubbed his face annoyingly, "…Kid, if I sign it, will you leave me alone?!"

"But I want to ask you some questions!" Ron replied.

"Ugh, shoot away." The meta-kingpin snatches the book from the teenager, scribbling his name away on the blank page.

"How did you get your power? How many times have you fight Green Arrow? Have you make some plan to counter Green Arrow's glue arrows? Can you give me something you have? I want to make a collection for…" The teenager shoot questions after questions rapidly and the kingpin slowly gain an headache, he really regret that.

"…Get out of here!" Brick shoved the book back in his arms annoyingly before the kingpin step into the building as the bouncers take their place in front of the door, "Don't let this kid in!"

"Yay, Tom, look!" Ron spun around with a grin as he held the book out but there was no one in front of him and he glance around confusingly. "Tom, where did you go?" It took him ten minutes to realize that he got split from Tom and he was also lost in the unfamiliar city. He shrug to himself before he wander off in a happy mood because he just got his first autograph and he never think about asking one of the bouncers for help.

* * *

It have been four hours since he wander aimlessly in the city, only stop to take in some sight from landmark to spots where some heroes and villains battled before. Ron finds himself walking toward a nightclub with a curiosity and he manages to enter the building without noticing by the bouncer, due to distraction with a group of buxom women. The teenager look around to see a lot of people dancing and drinking as he walk toward the bar and take his seat on one of the stools. He wait for a few minutes and he was about to unzip his backpack but a voice catch his attention.

"Oh, hey, you run with the penguins?" Ron looked behind to see a muscular black man as he gave teenager a wide grin and he gesture at the teenager's penguin jacket. "My cuz do too!"

"Yeah, I work for Penguin." Ron smiled innocently, "He's really nice person."

'Penguin, nice?' The black man shook his head as he sat down next to him, "What's your name? Mine's Archie."

"Ron E. Smith." The teenager replied and the black man actually takes a double-take at him.

"Wait, Ron as in the 'special' guy that save Penguin's ass many time and become a top dog in just few month?" Archie blinked, "My cuz told me a lot of things when shits went down back in Gotham."

"Yeah, that's me." Ron smiled, "Everybody always said I'm special." He really doesn't know the real meaning behind this word.

"…I think I can see that." The black man shook his head with a light chuckle, "You know, I imagine you to be more…Muscle-y, not some string-bean."

"Muscle?" Ron looked over himself confusingly before he look up to him as soon as he hear another part of his sentence, "…What string-bean? Is there some beans around?"

"String-bean, meaning skinny and not muscular person like me." Archie explained as he pat his bulging bicep with smacks, "If I was you, I should start work out."

"Why?" The teenager asked.

"Because I think you need to tough up." The black man swayed his head with short punching fists like a boxer, "I know Gotham is a tough place and you look like you need it to take some on if someone wanders into your territory. Cuz said you just become a lieutenant, right?" Ron nodded and Archie order for two drinks.

"Hmm, if I work out, can I fight superpeople?" Ron asked, bouncing on his seat excitingly. "Like Batman?!"

"Um, yeah…" Archie scratched his cheek nervously, "But I'll stay the hell away from them, if I was you. Some can cripple you for life!" He didn't realize that the teenager was off in one of his another daydream, "…Oh, hey…What a guy like you doing all way out here?"

"I'm on a road trip!" The teenager cheered out as soon as he snapped out of his daydream, "Penguin gave me a vacation and Tom is driving me around."

"…You're on a vacation?" Archie asked ridiculously, a goon on a vacation?! What is the world coming to?! "And I thought I have seen everything." He shook his head, Ron wonder if there was something wrong with his neck before the black man push a drink in front of him. "Here, it's on me, man."

"Thank you." Ron takes his first sip of the drink before he suddenly spit it out, accidentally dousing an innocent bystander's face and the person scream out as the mist assault his eyes. "I-It burn!" He coughed roughly, "T-Too hot!"

"Pfft, lightweight." Archie smirked after he chug his drink in one shot. He leans in closer to the teenager as his eyes dart around to make sure that there aren't any eavesdroppers, "Anyway…Are you interesting to make a quick buck? A little cashes really help you out in a long run for your road trip."

"Un-huh." The coughing teenager nodded.

"Ok, let me show you something…" The black man lifts a bag out of his pocket slightly to show him a handful of green pills before he push it back in, "Do you know what it is?" A headshake was his response, "Vertigo. Make you feel like you're floating and shits. We have a boss that just add some extra zings to drugs and he is bringing some boxes in from the ship and we need some help moving them out. You interesting?"

"Un-huh!" Ron bobbed his head rapidly and Archie patted his back with a loud smack.

"Great, you won't regret it!" Archie roared with laughter as he ordered another drink and the young brunette bartender take a good look at Ron with a corked eyebrow.

"Um, how old are you?" The bartender asked with a tight frown.

"He's legal." Archie rested his arms on the bar with an eyeroll, "If he wasn't, he shouldn't be…"

"I'm seventeen." Ron replied innocently and the black man looks at him blankly then he looks back to the bartender.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Kid, let's get out of here!" Archie suddenly ran off, following by confusing teenager as the bartender shout out afterthem.

"Ugh, Oliver is gonna kill me." The bartender grimaced.

* * *

"Then you walk to the north and it'll take you to the hotel." Archie zoomed the map out on his smartphone after Ron finally asks for help.

"Thank." Ron grinned before he glance around at the pier as the workers lower the stacks of crates to the floor from the ship, "How long will it take to move them all out?"

"About two to three hours, give or take." The black man guides him to his fellow thugs, "Until something go askew." He knocked on the wooden board, you can't blame him for being superstitious.

"How come there are few people?" The teenager asked.

"Most of our guys got arrested, thank to robin hood posers." Archie frowned to himself, "That's why we have to get some helps from outsiders, like you for example."

"Oh." Ron hummed lightly before he hears a random goon call out to someone else in the distance.

"Vertigo, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, oh, Count Vertigo is here?!" The teenager gasped joyously as his eyes dart around for the said person, he's so exciting to meet another villain and the day will be so awesome because he met Brick early. He blink confusingly, "Where is he? Was it a trick?"

"He's over there." Archie pointed out at a person with a raised eyebrow, this guy act like a fanboy from looking at his reaction. Ron follows the direction and he becomes disappointed when he see an old man with beard and labcoat.

"…That's not Vertigo." Ron said out loud, pointing at the man and it catches everybody's attention to Archie's chagrin.

"Who is he?" The imposer scrunched his nose up at the teenager with narrowed eyes.

"Just a help from outside." Archie rubbed his neck, "My cuz know him, you can trust him."

"Mmm, make sure he don't take some goods or else." The old man walked away with a clicking tongue.

"Don't worry, sir." The black man glanced at the teenager, "Kid, you're lucky. Zytle's ruthless when it come to business, last guy that speak up to him end up taking a swim in a river."

"But he's not Vertigo." Ron crossed his arms childishly.

"I know, I know." Archie sighed, "He's more like…Um…Second Flash?"

"But he doesn't have superpower like Count Vertigo." The teenager replied.

"…Just leave it be." The black man shook his head with another sigh, "We have a job to do. Come on." He beckoned him toward the boxes and they start to load them into the trucks. It was very quiet work under the imposer's hawking eyes, beside some small chat between the workers, and it remain for a good hour until something change.

An arrow fly past two criminals and it stuck into the crate, immediately leaking a smokescreen out from a small pod on the shift. "SHIT, ARROW!" One of the thugs shouted out, pointing at Green Arrow as he jump off the rooftop with a flip and someone swear they heard a fanboyish squeal this night. A bulky thug charge toward the archer but the vigilante dodges it by springing off the wall and Green Arrow shot an arrow into the bulky thug's right shoulder, taking him down.

"FUCK, FUCK!" Archie ran off, "EVERYONE, SCRAM!" He's not this stupid to stick around to take a masked person on.

"Boys!" Zytle barked at some brave henchmen and he sic them on the archer with a snap of his fingers. Six thugs race toward the archer but four henchmen manage to reach the archer because a red arrow fly out of nowhere and it pop out a net, entrapping two crying henchmen together.

"It's Speedy!" Someone shouted out as soon as teenager boy in red jacket jump into the battlefield from the opposite rooftop.

"Arsenal." The red archer hissed but no one listen to him.

'How did they found out about the dropoff?' Zytle frowned to himself as he tried to get away amid the chaos but it was in vain when Green Arrow cast his gaze upon the old man and the archer cut his escape route off with string-arrow.

"You take the boys, I'll take him!" Green Arrow barked back at his sidekick before he lunge at the old man and three henchmen attempt to stop him, only to get bashed by Arsenal's bow.

In the middle of the chaos, Ron crawl over to a stuck arrow and he dig it out while keeping his eyes on the fighting archers, seeing some of their acrobatic and fight movements in awe. Unknown to him, a tiny bag of vertigo drugs slip out of the crate's crack inside his backpack and with a exciting cry, he tug the arrow out before he pack it inside his backpack with a wide smile. The teenager looks back up at the battle and he just saw Green Arrow chasing so-called Vertigo into the ship, he was disappointed that it wasn't the real Vertigo then it would make an epic day for him.

"Oh, yeah." Ron blinked, he was supposed to scram like what the nice man said and he run off into the alleyway. To his surprise, a man with a weird grey helmet charge toward him with a shoulder tackle and the teenager has to act faster. He remember what Green Arrow did before and he run upon a near dumpster before he use the wall as a springboard, flipping over the charging man.

"Wha?!" The man was taken aback by the unexpectedly move and he quickly spun around on his heels, almost tackle the boy down but Ron surprised him with a mule kick to chin. The attack disorient him for a moment and that was enough time for Ron to climb up the fire escape ladder as the masked man shook the cobwebs out of his head before he look up to see the boy disappearing from his sight. "…That guy better be a metahuman or they'll never gonna let me live it down." He removed his helmet to reveal a well-built black man and he take a glance at his helmet with a grimace, maybe he should ask someone to redesign it.

* * *

Ron stare at the green arrow on the table with a beaming grin, he manage to get away from the crime scene and Green Arrow's crew then return to the hotel. The teenager take a sketchbook out of his backpack and he start to sketching out the face of Green Arrow and his sidekicks with a lighthearted hum. That end shortly when a familiar face swing the door open with a smash and Ron look up to see the sweating chauffeur. "T-T-There you are!" Tom panted out, "Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you all over…"

"Tom, look!" Ron thrust the arrow in front of his face happily, "Look! It's a green arrow! I got it when Green Arrow jump in and go…Whoosh!" He mimics a move of shooting bow, "Whoosh! Take all people down with all different arrows!"

"…Wait, what?!" Tom stiffened up, "…G-G-Green Arrow?!"

"Yeah!" Ron's head bobbed rapidly, "I watch him jumping around with many flips and he use his bow to beat bad guys up! Like…" He swings the arrow around like a club, "Bam! Bam! Click! Swoosh!"

"…D-D-Did he saw your face?!" The chauffeur asked nervously and his face paled as soon as the teenager nods again.

"Yeah, he did!" The teenager grinned, not noticing Tom's mood. "And someone else chase me down but I got away…"

"…We're checking out now!" Tom shrieked, "Get your stuffs! GO! GO!" He is not going to stay in a city if some vigilantes get their eyes on them and he's not going to risk going to prison!

"Okay!" Ron tilted his head confusingly as he obeyed him before he looks back at him with a smile, "Oh, oh, can we go to…"

"Yes, we're going to another city!" Tom raced to his room, "Anywhere but here!"

"YAAAY!" Ron laughed, "Metropolis, here we…"

"NO!" Tom shrieked again after he overheard him in other room, "We're going to different city!"

"Awww…" The teenager pouted, he really wants to see Superman in action and maybe gets his autograph.

* * *

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **And that end the third chapter of OEJ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Star City is the first city hit by Ron but sadly, it last very short because Tom the chauffeur is very paranoid and jumpy when it come to costumed people. Maybe Ron shouldn't have tell him about his run in with the Arrow? At least he got his first autograph and it's Brick's, plus he just stole Green Arrow's arrow! But when it went down, we saw something sinister going down back in Gotham…What does that mean? Who is that person?!**

 **Which next city will they hit next? Will Ron stay out of trouble this time? Will Tom keep his eyes on Ron? Was the Gotham scene a foresight to something else? We'll may find out in the next issue…Eh, I mean next chapter!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. Flames will be send to the trash can so someone gets rid of it.**


	4. Road Trip, pt 2

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change. If some of you remember, I mention that I decide to make a youtube channel and it take me a little while until I figure out what I want to make for this channel after I found few good software with reasonable price (Pay per month). I won't say any more on these because I want to keep few things separate for now. Because of that, the update will be slow, depending on the project if I start one. So please check the profile once in a while…Plus, I just brought few new video games (Persona 5, Zelda: Breath of Wild and etc, also will get Crash Bandicoot N. Trilogy) and PS VR.**

 **And enough with 'Update' spam, it really kill my mood to write for some reason. Someone have spam me a block of 'Update now' almost every day and really delaying the update. Again, I will STOP writing to DELETE the update review and to remind some people, I told you few months ago that the computer's hard drive crashed and everything was wipe out so I have to write chapters from scratch again, which took me a while to get back into it.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 2) If they told him that, Ron will still go crazy over heroes and villains. 3) Maybe, maybe not, we'll see. 7) Who know? We'll see in time.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter of OEJ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Road Trip pt 2**

* * *

"Yes, sir, we're in Central City right now for some delivery." Tom speak into his smartphone nervously as his eyes dart everywhere, "B-But the thing is…Um…" He rubbed his neck nervously, "I just lose Ron again." He stare at large crowd with a gulp as he listen to the endless cursing from his boss.

* * *

"The museum, the museum." Ron sing to himself as he find his way to the Flash Museum with the help of the map and some friendly citizens and he look up at the entrance of the museum with awe expression. "Cool!" The teenager walked up to the entrance as he looks around out of curiosity to see if he has to pay to go inside and he notice some people just walk inside, meaning it's free admission. Ron eagerly enter the museum and he start run around, gushing over each items within his sight as some people give him funny looks. "Oh, oh, it's Cosmic Treadmill!" The teenager pointed at the treadmill, "With that, the Flash can travel through time and he used that one time to defeat Zoom by tricking him!" He notice something as his finger shift over with a wide swing, "OH, OH! It's Captain Boomerang's boomerangs!" He ran over to a case that hold a set of boomerangs in front of a costume, "And that's his outfit from early day! Cool!" Ron glanced at his right side to see Cold Gun as someone else stare at it, "WHOA! The Cold Gun!" He looked at a man next to him, "Did you know that Captain Cold stole that from STAR Lab and with that, he become a supervillain and fight Flash all the time with ice!"

"Yes, I know." The man muttered coldly.

"Then he makes a cool team with other villains and it's called the Rogues!" Ron babbled on and on about villains as the man slowly turns his head to him with displeasing stare.

"Kid, shut up." The man said coldly.

"Okay!" The teenager grinned before he look back at the cold gun with exciting bounces in his heels and the man turn back to the case with a deep inhale, trying to recompose himself. He glance up to Captain Cold's outfit with goggle before he turn back to the man, "Did you know that the goggle is…" The man suddenly break the case with his fist, setting the alarm off as he grab it and the bystanders look around worriedly until their eyes land on the man. Ron stare at the man with opening mouth and widened eyes as the man turn around, firing ice beam at the floor to prevent the security guards from reaching him. "You're…"

"Kid, I said shut up." The man growled lowly as he pointed Cold Gun at the teenager's face, holding him hostage.

"CAPTAIN COLD!" Ron squealed as he digs around in his backpack frantically before he pulls a notepad out, "Oh, oh, can I have your autograph?!"

"…What?" Captain Cold muttered, can't the kid see that he have a deadly gun right in his face?!

"That is so cool and awesome!" The exciting teenager bounced rapidly, "I have so many, like billion, questions to ask you! Like, why Captain? Were you in an army or something like that? What is it like to fight Flash with his superspeed? Was it hard or…"

"Are you slow?" Snart deadpanned, he really has no idea what the hell this kid is talking about.

"Nah, I can go pretty fast like normal but not fast as the Flash." Ron laughed and Captain Cold resists to pinch the bridge of his nose, he can't believe that his current hostage is 'special'. There was a red flash before they look up to see the Flash and Ron almost pass out right there because he can't believe that he was going to see some action between superhero and supervillain for the first time.

"Captain Cold." The Flash smirked as he looks around at the museum, "I never peg you down as a guy to reminisce about things…I mean, robbing a museum for this old thing? What happened to your last gun?"

"Oh, it just works fine." Captain Cold replied, "I thought it's really shame to let it sitting there to collect some dusts." He immediately fire at the speedster but Flash avoid the beams by running around as the villain spray everywhere in attempt to take the speedster down.

"Oooh, aah!" Ron clapped at the battle, "He's over there, now there, oh, there! Flash is gonna win with his speed!" He tried to keep up with Flash's appearance before he pokes his lip with few blinks while few beams zoom by him, he's a bad guy and that mean he have to help Captain Cold so that mean he don't want Flash to win…But Flash is a good guy and good guys always win…But he's a henchman and they have to help supervillains even if they lost…But wait…Ron cast his eyes down with a thoughtful hum, trying to figure out what he's suppose to do in this situation and he barely notice that few more beams have missed him by few inches or the Flash's lighting move. "Ah, I know!" He smashed his fist down on his palm before he pick a case up, smashing it on the floor and he gather boomerangs with a cheerful hum.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" Captain Cold hissed to Ron, keeping one eye on Flash as he kept firing beams at the speedster.

"BADDIES TEAM UP!" Ron chucked one boomerang at the Flash and the shocked speedster avoids a flying boomerang before it explodes behind him, "Whoa! Explosive boomerang! COOL!" He pick a random boomerang, "What does that one do?" This boomerang flash brightly with a deafening screech, blinding Flash in process and Captain Cold decide to use that chance to break for it.

"COME HERE, YOU DUMBASS!" Snart dragged Ron toward the exit and he seal it with ice, preventing Flash from catching them. The speedster quickly race around as soon as he regain his bearing but Captain Cold somehow get away with a hostage.

'Or was it his partner?' Flash frowned.

* * *

Snart rub his temples in disbelief as he sit on a crate in a abandoned factory and his headache grow rapidly, no thank to… "Is it your hideout?" Ron looked around excitingly as the boomerang cutch against his chest, "I always thought you will hide out in someplace cold like a giant freezer like Mr. Freeze!"

"Listen…" Snart looked up to him, "What's your name?"

"Ron!" The teenager grinned.

"Ron…" The cold villain gives him a stern look, "You're an fucking idiot. Do you have any idea how lucky you were to get out of this place…And why in the world did you attack Flash with outdated boomerangs?! You're so lucky that it don't explode in your hand! Throw these away!"

"No, they're mine!" Ron pouted before he stuffs them into his backpack, "They're part of my collection now."

Snart raise his hands up with exhaled huff, "Fine, don't go and cry to me if they went off on you." He take another look at the teenager in front of him before he notice the penguin's jacket, "Kid, what's up with the jacket?"

"Oh, it's Penguin's jacket because I'm with the Penguin!" The teenager grinned widely, "It's so cool and I have his old umbrella in my room! When I come back home, I'm going to ask Mr. Penguin if I can meet some villains like…"

"Why are you here instead of Gotham?" Snart raised his eyebrow.

"I'm on a road trip." Ron replied, "Penguin said I have to go on vacation because I help him taking down Black Mask, he was so mean to Penguin!"

"…Wait, Black Mask?" The villain blinked, "Are you saying he's out of the game? Like in prison?"

"Um, some people said he's dead because I push him off the building." The teenager scratched his head, "But it was an accident and Penguin said it's okay because…"

'So that mean Penguin is now in charge with smuggling.' Snart ignored Ron, 'If this kid is here then it mean he's in high rank and some people might be after him…Black Loyalists?' He guess that Penguin is taking care of some loyalists right now until it's clear to bring the kid back in…But why is this kid important? He fixating his eyes to Ron as he try to make some deduces, 'Secret child of Penguin? Gifted? Just some lucky guy?'

"And then Tom said we have to go to Central City for a delivery by Penguin's order." Ron said.

"…Wait, what?" Snart snapped out of his thoughts, "Delivery?" A smirk slowly forms on his face, "Hey, mind telling me about the delivery?"

"Tom said we have to deliver a big crate to a local gang tonight." The teenager answered before he stretching his arms out, "It's really this big!"

"Oh, what's inside?" The villain leans in closer.

"It's filled with…" Ron paused as he gets an idea, "…Wait, I want to make a trade! Info for something!"

"Fair enough." Snart hummed with a stern frown, "Like what?"

"Your goggle!" The teenager pointed at his goggle innocently, "Oh, and your autograph!"

"…That's it?" The villain blinked before he chuckle lightly, "Deal."

"Yay!" Ron clapped happily, "Oh, the crate is filled with many guns and some have funny laser thing that can bounce around and follow you around until it hit you!"

"…Plunder's rifles?" Snart rubbed his chin, did someone reverse-engineering this weapon without Plunder's knowledge? Ah, who care? That info gives him some plots that can redirect Flash's attention from him and he can't wait to put it in motion. "Do you know the place and time? Maybe I can take you there?"

"Yes, I do!" Ron nodded innocently, "Thank, Captain Cold!"

"Call me Snart." The villain smirked deviously.

* * *

Batman lean back in his chair with a deep frown, his eyes scan everything on his batcomputer and the content were bunch of missing people that stretch back for last three to four months. At first glance, it look like random and there was no connection between each victims, unless they happen to be related or have a certain relationship, but the dark knight immediately find few similar pattern between them all…First, most went missing on Monday and Wednesday night. The second pattern, most vanish near Ace Chemicals factories all over Gotham and also at cemetery at Cathedral Square. He did investigated the area but there was no evidence that point to caging people and he don't know anything yet since he just took this case from Gordon recently. The commissioner believe there were something suspicion when he look through some recent missing cases after few cops hit a dead end so he decide to bring it up to Batman for a investigation. It went unnoticeable for years because it was spread out by about five years apart but the M.O have changed recently, the people have went missing almost every week and the news get a wind of this case.

'Who would benefit from that?' The dark knight rubs his upper lip, he ruled human trafficking out and there were few suspects on list like Professor Pyg. He pounces on some theory before he stand up, pushing his chair back and the dark knight walk toward his batmobile. He wants to recheck the crime scenes to see if he misses anything from the first investigation.

* * *

'Shit, shit, shit!' Tom messed his hair up, nearly tearing them out as the chauffeur pace around under a bridge, a meeting place for delivery. He have spend whole day looking for Ron and if he don't find the boy, Penguin would kill him for losing his favorite henchman. "And my mom always wants me to be an accountant in a small town, far away from Gotham." Tom muttered, why don't he listen to his mother for once so he don't have to deal with everything?! He kept pacing around with a nervous mutter until he hear a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi, Tom!" The said man turned around to face Ron as he wave his hand at him with a wide smile, "I found you!"

"RON, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Tom exhaled out in relief.

"I went to Flash Museum and it was so awesome!" Ron grinned happily as he start to bounce on his heels, "I gotta see Flash!"

"…Wait, what?" The chaffuler paled, "W-Why was he there?!" Please don't tell him Ron did something illegal to get another hero's attention!

"He was visiting for a fan meeting." The teenager replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Tom release his breath, trying to slow his rapid-beating heart down with few more deep breath.

"Yup!" Ron smiled, that was a lie but Snart told him to say it so the driver doesn't have to worry too much and he want to do it because the driver is nice to him. "Oh!" He scratched his head, "When will people come here for the delivery?"

"In ten." The driver checked his watch before his gaze shift to the teenager, "Take some boxes out and set things up, please."

"Okay!" The teenager ran to the back of their car and he start to unload the weaponry crates.

* * *

"I hope you find them to your fitting." Tom spoke to the leader of a gang as a guard hand a briefcase over to Ron.

"Yeah, they're working well." The leader watched some of his men testing rifles out, "Pretty useful to take care of the Flash." He glanced at the driver, "…Hey, I want to know how Penguin got his hands on them?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you." The chaffuler shook his head, "The seller request Penguin to keep its identify confidential to avoid some unsavory customers."

"Smart guy." The leader waved it off, he don't want to cross Penguin or risking face some of his freak friends.

"Tom, can we go to Big Belly Burger's now?" Ron approached Tom's side with briefcase in his arms, "Can we? Can we?"

"Alright, we can stop by on the way out." Tom replied as he wave the gang away, both walking into the car and the chaffuler start it up before he drive away from the spot.

"Damn, that thing is so sweet!" A gangster shot several lasers at the sky and he watch them changing direction until they hit the bottle in front of him. "Now we don't have to worry about this pesky flash."

"Yeah, with these hardware, we can finally take over this city." The leader smirk and before anyone can react, a ice beam come out of nowhere and freeze the leader. The gangsters jumped around with their new rifles up before a stream of flame burn them all with few shot of ice beams then Snart step out of the shadow with another man.

"Sorry, but the city is mine from the beginning." Snart walked past the frozen leader with a smirk as he approach the crates, "Hello, easy score."

"What's the plan?" The man glanced at the crates uncaringly, "I mean, you just called me for a job and make me give a dimwit my signature."

"Wait and see." Snart chortled, "It'll be worth it, Mick."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ron asked Tom and the driver glance over his shoulder.

"We are going to a small town then back home." Tom replied before he focuses on the road again, 'About time, it's so stressful to watch after him…' He was so glad that there were not many Black Mask's loyalists or he'll blow his brain out if he has to watch after him any longer.

"Ooh, which one?" The teenager asked, "Is it…?" The driver quietly brings the blinder up to mute the rambling boy.

"Just one more stop, Tom, just one more stop." The chauffeur shook his head as he look up to the sky.

* * *

 **To Be Continue…**

* * *

 **And that end the forth chapter of OEJ! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Ron just visited Central City for a day and he just end up teaming up with Captain Cold while robbing museum in the very day! Not to mention that he just give Snart some info on the exchange and indirectly allow him to rob the gang of weapons for some motive. Dammit, Ron, can't you stay out of trouble for a day?!**

 **I guess we don't have any questions to ask but there is only one question…What will happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to trash so someone can get rid of it.**


	5. Road Trip, pt 3

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **That is not part of mass update but a small bunch of update because few things have come up during my writing and I want to let you all know so you all won't freak out if you didn't hear anything from me for a while. Don't worry, I'm still working on mass update first before I go on hiatus.**

 **Let's start with something easy…while I'm writing on weekdays, I will take weekend off from Saturday to Sunday from now on for personal reason. Nothing bad!**

 **Second, um…Ohh, that kinda sound a little bad for some people…Um…I'm going to announce my semi-retirement. What is Semi-Retirement? The detail will be explained in my profile so go and read it.**

 **Um, other than these, I think that's all info for now. Enjoy a small update!**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 1) It's possible but who know? 4) No, it's just DC only. Sorry!**

 **Blaze: Who know?**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **It's very short chapter. Originally, it was supposed to be update together with pervious two chapters but you all know what happened so…**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of OEJ.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC but I do own my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Road Trip pt 3**

* * *

Tom give out a relieved sigh, they make it to their last stop sooner than he thought and that mean he will be home early and get away from the source of his stress. "Can we visit Justice League of America?" Speaking of his source, Tom glances left at Ron as they eat their dinner at a random fast-food place.

"Um, no, sorry." Tom shook his head.

"But I want to see the Justice League." Ron whined, "Can we? Can we?"

"You know it's a tourist trap, right?" The driver raised his eyebrow at him, "There's a rumor that it's not really their base, just a decoy to throw us off."

"Really?" The teenager blinked.

"Yes, and heroes aren't this dumb to have their base in open place like that one." Tom replied, "I mean, why would they be in Rhode Island when they can set up base anywhere in the world?"

"Oooh…" Ron gasped, "The base must be in North Pole because it's on top of the world so they can go everywhere faster…No, wait, Santa live there…Hmm…"

"…Um…" Tom decided to leave it alone as the teenager ramble on with his guesses, it's not his problem until he pull another disappear act on him. He checks the time on his phone, about two hours before the meeting and if nothing happen, they can leave early for Gotham. He wonder how things are going back in the city.

* * *

Batman was staking out one of several areas within radius of a mile from Ace's chemical factory and so far, few places had strike out. He have analyzed clues more than once, exhausted up all the leads, and few suspects have panned out, even his main suspect, Professor Pyg. The missing might be already dead because he has run facial recognition worldwide and no result. 'What was the trigger?' Batman thought to himself, what set the suspect off to speed things up? He assumes it was because of the gang war but he needs more intel to get a big picture…A sharp scream snap him out of his thoughts and he quickly race, following the direction to an alleyway.

Batman's eyes scan the surrounding before he spot a female body lying facedown in puddle, the blood slowly taint clear water and his frown deepened. He take a step forward before he stop as soon as the body start to twitching then it slowly push itself up with a quiet hiss. She slowly lifts her head up to reveal her rolled-back eyes and a deep gash in its throat. Batman quickly get his guard up as he study her movement, it's so lifeless and move almost like a puppet, almost like Solomon Grundy…A zombie.

The zombie suddenly lunge at him with a savage roar but it was easily dodged with a flip and the creature ram its head into a sharpened rusting rebar, piercing through its eye and out of the back of its skull. The creature give one last hiss before it become limp, the dark knight know that victim was already dead from the beginning so there was no chance to save her. Batman cautiously get closer to the body for a study but he hear a deep sharp hiss from above and he quickly look up to see a fleeting tattered cloak. He quickly fired his bat-claw to pull himself up onto the rooftop and he spot the figure jumping across few rooftops before he give a chase. There's no doubt in his mind that the person might be a suspect.

* * *

Ron stack few suitcases on top of the hood of a car and he walk around to receive more suitcases from the back. Normally, he would wander off to look around for anything relating to superpeople but Tom told him that the Justice headquarter was fake and there's no heroes or villains around so he end up staying with Tom all day. He glances at the said chauffeur as he makes some deals with a group of mafia members and Ron resume his task, wondering if there are some news in Gotham like new villain or hero…

* * *

Whoever this person is, he's very nimble and knows the slum area very well like back of his hand. Batman have been chasing him down for a good hour and he tried to slow him down but it appear that nothing have faze this suspect, not even a flash batarang. Right now, they were running across a large rooftop and Batman knows there will be a deadend ahead of them. The suspect run toward the edge and he climb up, only to pause to see nothing but pavement. "It's over, there is nowhere for you to go." Batman approach the suspect with his guard up, "Do you have anything to do with missing people?"

" _...Eleven full moons, everything will end."_ The suspect spoke eerily, _"The Gotham will fall…"_ The cloaked figure spin around to reveal a mummified face with empty white orbs, _"and the dead will claim it as our rightful place. Say I…"_ The mummified man slowly tips backward over the edge, _"The Dead King!"_ There was a sickening thud before Batman quickly run over to the edge and he peek down to see…Nothing but an empty street. The dark knight frown as he hop down to the ground and he start to search for clues that would pinpoint him to this 'Dead King' character before he return to the alleyway to collect samples.

* * *

"Miracles do exist…" Tom muttered quietly as he sits down in driver's seat while Ron climbs into the back with a cheerful hum. He can't believe that they just get through the whole day without any problem and his blood pressure has gone down a little.

"Where are we going next?" Ron asked him, "Can we go to Emerald City? Oh, wait! I want to go to M…"

"We're going home." The chauffeur answered and the teenager release a small whine as the driver start the car up. "Penguin said vacation's over and it's time for you to come back for work."

"Okay!" The teenager nodded cheerfully, sometime Tom really can't get used to his sudden mood change.

'I'm glad it's all over.' Tom exhausted mentally as he drive into a highway, 'Maybe I should ask Penguin for a little raise when he's in good mood.'

* * *

The dead king strokes the edge of his dagger with a raspy hiss, _"The army is finally completed and we will soon take the city as ours…We will cleanse the disease of life and all will return to what it was…Empty, cold, devoid…"_ The white orbs gaze at his dead army as the deceased bodies stumble around in dark, hissing softly. _"But first…I want to reunite with someone before the purge…"_

* * *

 **And that end the fifth chapter of OEJ!**

 **It's the end of the road trip fillers! Plus, we just got a little sneak peek into the next arc! It's an original arc so save your time, don't waste time trying to find Dead King online because he's OC.**

 **Who is the Dead King? Are these really zombies or something else?! How will Batman and the Bat-family deal with new player? What will happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Just a little head up, there's timeskip in next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for reading it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be send to trash so someone can get rid of it.**


End file.
